Apparences trompeuses
by Zazolys
Summary: [FINIE] Aimée par James depuis 6 ans, Lily se demande s'il l'aime pour elle ou pour son physique. Pour le savoir, elle va demander de l'aide à sa meilleure amie et proposer à James un marché hors du commun
1. Chapter 1

**APPARENCES TROMPEUSES**

&&&

Auteur : **Zazo**

Genre : Romance, humour

Public : M ou NG-17

Couple : James/Lily

&&&

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fic est classée M ou NG-17. Ca commencera dès le chapitre 2 une fois que l'histoire est bien placée. J'espère que ça vous plaira Je commence l'histoire directement au dîner de la rentrée, après la répartition des premiers élèves. Les maraudeurs et Lily sont donc en 7ème année. Sally Wilkins est la meilleure amie de Lily.

&&&

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Connaissez-vous réellement les personnes qui vous entourent ? N'est-ce pas seulement une image qu'on renvoie ? Tout n'est qu'illusion ! Il faut apprendre à lire dans un regard, gratter la surface pour vraiment découvrir une personne. Mais surtout il faut apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences. James en sera-t-il capable ?_

&&&

« …Vous trouverez la liste des interdictions dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Je vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

- Enfin il était temps ! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur le plat.

- Son discours est le même chaque année c'est lourd à la fin, soupira James.

- Il pourrait se renouveler de temps en temps ! surenchérit Peter.

- Pour ce que vous en retenez, railla Remus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Remus on pourrait se parler à la fin du dîner ? s'enquit soudain une jeune fille derrière Sirius et James.

Ils se retournèrent et James eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant Lily Evans.

- Pas de problème Lily !

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Lily Jolie ? s'enquit James.

- C'est pour discuter de nos tâches de préfets en chefs ! Je t'attendrais devant le portrait de la grosse dame Remus. A plus tard, dit-elle en ignorant superbement James.

Elle retourna s'asseoir près de Sally Wilkins, sa meilleure amie. James soupira et se remis face à son assiette.

Sirius ne dit rien et ils continuèrent de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils commencèrent à préparer quelques blagues à faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient surnommés les maraudeurs. Ils étaient très populaires à Poudlard. Composé de quatre garçons. James Potter, cheveux noir constamment décoiffé et yeux chocolat, Sirius black, brun aux cheveux mi-longs et yeux noirs, Peter Pettigrow, châtain foncé au yeux marrons et Remus Lupin, châtain clair aux yeux couleurs miel. James et Sirius avaient pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard à leurs pieds.

Cela plaisait à Sirius mais James s'en fichait. Avant il en profitait ouvertement, plus maintenant. Il avait encore quelques aventures mais le problème c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le faire. Le plus souvent, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait embrasser Lily au lieu d'une autre.

Lily Evans ! James en était fou ! Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa. Taille moyenne, rousse aux yeux verts expressifs. Pour James, elle incarnait son idéal. Elle était parfaite.

- Hey James arrête de baver et écoute nous ! s'écria Sirius le tirant de sa contemplation.

Il reporta son attention vers ses amis, et le dîner se termina très vite. Ils se dirigèrent par maison en direction de leurs salles communes. James discutait quidditch avec Sirius. Peter les écoutait et Remus marchait un peu en avant le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

- Remus ?

Il leva la tête et vit Lily qui l'attendait. Il s'arrêta pour parler avec elle. James passa avec Sirius. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Encore une blague en préparation je suppose ! railla Lily en les regardant tour à tour.

- Excuse-moi miss préfète en chef on te parlait peut-être ? railla Sirius.

- Je ne te parle pas Black ! Potter qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

- Bon Sir' tu comptes camper là ? s'enquit James ignorant Lily de la même façon qu'elle tout à l'heure.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

- Ca fait quel effet d'être ignoré à son tour Evans ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

James attrapa Sirius par la manche de son t-shirt et le tira vers les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

**Le lendemain, **

Lily était assise dans la grande salle avec sa meilleure amie Sally. Elles prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners. Les maraudeurs étaient assis pas très loin d'elles. Lily dit bonjour à Remus et ignora les trois autres.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Lily jolie, dit simplement James.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sally lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu as bien dormi chérie ?

- Ecoute moi bien Potter je veux bien être polie avec toi mais je ne suis pas ton amie et encore moins ta petite amie ! C'est clair ?

- J'ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris, tu peux répéter ?

Elle grogna, prit son sac et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas rageur. James avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et continua de manger son petit déjeuner.

- Mon vieux si c'est comme ça que t'espère sortir avec elle t'es mal barré ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. James lui, se contenta de sourire et observa son emploi du temps. Ils se levèrent et allèrent à leurs premiers cours. Soins aux créatures magiques et potions. Réjouissant !

La matinée passa assez rapidement. James et Sirius s'étaient fait collés par Rusard. Loin de s'en formaliser, cela amplifia leur bonne humeur. Ils avaient un record à battre et comptaient bien y arriver avant la fin de leur scolarité. Ce qu'ils leurs laissaient un an pour réussir.

Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lily passa avec Sally devant eux. Elle remarqua le regard appréciateur de James posé sur ses hanches. Il la détaillait de bas en haut avec un petit sourire de prédateur. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière et alla s'asseoir.

Aussitôt James se leva et se mit en face d'elle. Il posa son assiette. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- Lily jolie il faut qu'on parle !

- Je n'ai pas envie Potter !

- Tant pis ! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily faillit s'étouffer.

- Je croyais avoir été clair Potter ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi !

- Il ne fait jamais dire jamais Lily jolie !

- Je dis la vérité tout simplement ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais je t'aime moi ! Je veux vraiment sortir avec toi !

- Tu m'aimes ? Mais laisse-moi rire, railla-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Tu dis m'aimer mais tout ce que tu connais de moi c'est mon visage et mes formes. Tu ne me connais pas ! Comment je suis à l'intérieur tu t'en contrefiche ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! cracha-t-elle.

- Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas et pourtant tu te permets de me juger ! s'énerva-t-il. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens pour toi ? T'es devin peut-être ? Tu crois vraiment qu'au bout de six ans je serais encore là à te demander de sortir avec moi si je m'en foutais comme tu le dis ? Six ans Lily ! Six longues années où tu n'as pas cessé de me repousser ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ça sachant que je n'ai qu'à sortir de la salle pour avoir une fille ?

Lily ne su quoi répondre ! Il n'avait pas tort ! Mais il ne la connaissait pas, comment peut-on être amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connaît pas ?

- Alors explique-moi ! Comment peux-tu être amoureux de moi alors que tu ne me connais pas ?

- Mais je te connais plus que tu ne le penses Lily jolie !

- Alors vas-y épate moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-elle.

- Lily Evans, 17 ans sorcière très douée étudiante à Poudlard. Ta meilleure amie s'appelle Sally Wilkins.

- Wouah tu es très perspicace Potter, railla-t-elle.

- J'ai pas fini ! Tu es fière, indépendante, têtue et colérique. Tes yeux s'animent quand tu t'énerves ! Tu prends très à cœur ta fonction de préfète et adore lire. Et dernier point très important : tu es folle de moi !

Lily le regarda les yeux ronds. Sirius, Remus et Peter semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Sally, elle, faisait mine d'être obnubilé par son assiette. Soudain Lily éclata de rire.

- Tu marque un point Potter !

- Qu…Quoi ? balbutia-t-il sous le choc.

- A mon tour ! James Potter ! 17 ans, 8 ans d'âge mental, étudiant à Poudlard. N'arrête pas de faire des blagues stupides pour amuser la galerie. Aime se pavaner dans l'école comme si le monde était à ses pieds. Arrogant, fier, têtu et prétentieux ! La seule qualité qui te fait honneur c'est la ténacité ! Maintenant tu m'excuse je dois y aller ! Ah oui dernier point **très** important : je ne suis _pas_ folle de toi !

Elle se leva et releva la tête dignement. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle sortit de la grande salle. James, quant à lui, était scotché. Sirius passa la main devant ses yeux.

- James ça va mon pote ?

- Hein ? Ouais ça va !

- Allez viens on doit aller en cours, dit Remus.

Ils allèrent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme d'habitude, James et Sirius eurent beaucoup de points en plus. C'était leur matière fétiche. Enfin la deuxième pour James. La première, dans laquelle il excellait, c'était la métamorphose. D'ailleurs ils avaient un cours juste après celui là.

Remus nota les devoirs à faire et ils filèrent en métamorphose. Ils se mirent en fond de classe comme toujours et attendirent McGonagall. Quand elle arriva elle salua les élèves et alla directement devant son bureau.

Ils devaient transformer une plume en oiseau. McGonagall passa dans les rangs. Elle arriva devant James avec un petit sourire.

- Montrez-nous Mr Potter !

Aussitôt James prit sa baguette et deux secondes plus tard, sa plume se transformait en un magnifique Phénix.

- 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Le reste du cours passa très vite. James se fit, une fois de plus, remarqué par son don en métamorphose.

- Avant que vous ne partiez j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Cette année vous avez les aspics comme vous le savez. Pour réviser, vous devrez vous mettre en binôme avec la personne de votre choix. Au prochain cours, vous me donnerez les noms des binômes. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle. Aussitôt une dizaine d'élèves entourèrent James et Sirius. Elles voulaient être leurs binômes.

- Mesdemoiselles calmez-vous ! Il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! James ?

- Hein ? Non merci Sir'.

- Mais il faut que tu te choisisses une partenaire !

- Je verrais plus tard ! Je vais poser mes affaires dans le dortoir.

- Je te suis !

Ils partirent direction la salle commune. Les filles les collaient, espérant être choisies. James marmonna à Sirius de s'en débarrasser. Celui-ci se contenta d'éclater de rire. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

&&&

James revenait vers la salle commune, après sa retenue, quand il percuta Lily qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

Il éclata de rire alors qu'il se trouvait, les fesses par terre.

- Ca te fait rire toi ? s'énerva Lily.

- Je vais pas en pleurer non plus ! Rien de cassé ?

- Non, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle ramassa ses livres à la hâte. James l'aida et en profita pour voir ce qu'elle avait emprunté. Métamorphose.

- Tu as du mal dans cette matière ?

- Euh… Non c'est pour Sally, bafouilla-t-elle toute rouge.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça Lily jo… Lily ! Euh… Je voulais …

- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Tu voudrais être ma partenaire pour la métamorphose ?

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler le piège.

- Je te promets que je n'essayerais pas de te draguer ! C'est sérieux pour une fois !

- Je… euh…

- Oui ?

- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle. Mais j'ai ta parole qu'on travaillera hein ? Pas de blagues ou autres ?

- Promis !

- Je vais poser mes bouquins dans mon dortoir à plus tard, marmonna-t-elle en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible.

Il la regarda s'enfuir avec un sourire. Bon ce n'était pas grand-chose mais au moins il aurait une occasion de mieux la connaître. Il alla vers la salle commune et monta dans le dortoir.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour aller manger. Ils se dirigèrent pour aller s'asseoir quand James entendit une de ses groupies parler avec Lily.

- Tu seras avec qui en binôme Evans ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Carlson !

- Moi j'y vais avec James. Apparemment il a enfin fait une croix sur toi ! Tant mieux !

- Eclaire-moi Carlson ! Quand ai-je dit que je serais avec toi ? s'enquit froidement James.

Elle sursauta et se tourna face à James.

- Je te l'ai proposé tout à l'heure et je…euh... je pensais…

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que _« Non j'ai déjà quelqu'un »_ voulait dire _« oh oui j'en meurs d'envie ? »_ railla-t-il.

Elle rougit violemment.

- T'y vas avec qui ? s'enquit Kelly Litchfield, une autre de ses groupies.

- Avec Lily, dit-il en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

Celle-ci fit semblant de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette et ne dit rien. James et les trois autres maraudeurs s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Sirius n'en revenait pas.

- Sérieusement tu es en binôme avec Lily ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui ! Et j'ai donné ma parole que c'était pour travailler et pour rien d'autres alors commence pas Sir'.

Il éclata de rire mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'œil noir de Lily. Ils changèrent de sujet et commencèrent à manger. Sally remarqua que Lily était silencieuse.

- Lily ça va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Si…Si ça va, balbutia-t-elle. Faudra que je te parle d'un truc tout à l'heure.

- Bien sur.

Après le dîner, ils furent priés de retourner dans leurs salles communes. Lily entraîna Sally directement dans leurs dortoirs. Les garçons restèrent sur les canapés.

**Le lendemain matin, **

Lily et Sally prenaient leurs petits déjeuners dans la grande salle. Elles parlaient à voix basse.

- Allez fais un effort Sally ! supplia Lily.

- Mais Lily tu te rends compte ?

- Oui je sais mais accepte je t'en supplie !

- Ca ne marchera pas Lily !

- J'ai mon idée ! Je t'assure que mon plan est infaillible !

- Et imagine une seconde qu'il accepte du premier coup ! Il va me… Je préfère même pas y penser !

- Oh Sally fais-moi confiance ! Si je sens que ça va trop loin j'arrête tout !

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

- Oui !

- Oh Lily dans quoi tu m'embarques encore ! soupira-t-elle.

- Sally…

- Ce serait plus simple de lui dire carrément ce que tu …

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle toute rouge. Je t'assure que ça marchera ! Il n'y verra que du feu !

- Si tu le dis, soupira Sally. Ok je veux bien mais j'ai ta parole que tu ne le laisseras pas me…

- Promis, la coupa-t-elle.

- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit soudain Remus à côté d'elle.

- Oh ! Rien ! répondit Lily très vite.

Trop vite ! Remus lui lança un regard perçant. Comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Elle détourna les yeux et continua de manger.

&&&

La journée passa rapidement. Ils étaient tous au derniers cours de la journée. Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Le fantôme le plus ennuyant de Poudlard. Sirius discutait avec Peter, Remus prenait des notes et James regardait Lily.

Il vit Sally lui donner un papier à faire passer. Lily fronça les sourcils et le fit passer. Le papier arrivait droit vers le coin des maraudeurs. C'est Remus qui le réceptionna et il le donna à James.

Il le prit, franchement étonné. Un petit bout de papier plié en deux avec écrit dessus pour James. Il l'ouvrit.

_« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te proposer concernant Lily. Retrouve moi ce soir à 21h dans la salle commune. On essayera de trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter. Sally. »_

James était surpris. Enfin plus que surpris, ébahi serait le mot juste. Il leva la tête vers Sally. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il prit sa plume et lui écrivit une réponse.

_« Ok je serais là ! Je connais un endroit tranquille je t'y emmènerais. James. »_

Il le donna à Remus pour qu'il le fasse passer. Sally le lut et lui fit un signe de tête positif. James se posait mille questions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire concernant Lily ? L'aider à la conquérir ? _« Ne sois pas ridicule James ! C'est sa meilleure amie elle va pas t'aider à l'avoir ! »_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses questions et s'immisça dans la conversation de Sirius et Peter.

&&&

James dîna légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce soir. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Sally pouvait avoir à lui dire. Il monta dans le dortoir avec les garçons puis comme convenu il descendit à 21h dans la salle commune. Il avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt et avait prétexté une envie de prendre l'air, seul, pour échapper à ses amis.

Sally était là. Elle l'attendait. Il s'avança doucement.

- Sally ?

- Ah ! fit-elle en sursautant. Je t'ai pas entendu arriver !

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui ! Euh… C'est où ton endroit tranquille ?

- Mon repaire secret ! Un peu plus loin ! Suis-moi !

Il l'emmena dans un coin reculé, devant un tableau représentant un pré rempli de fleur de Lys.

- Je ne connaissais pas ce tableau, murmura Sally.

- Personne ne le connaît. Un soir je suis passé là par hasard et sans faire exprès j'ai donné le mot de passe et j'ai découvert cette chambre. Je viens souvent. _Lily jolie_

Aussitôt les fleurs s'envolèrent dans le ciel bleu et le tableau s'ouvrit, découvrant une porte.

- Lily jolie, railla Sally.

- Ouais, marmonna James en rougissant. J'ai réussi à changer le mot de passe. Sans commentaires !

- J'ai rien dit, dit-elle d'un air amusé.

Il la fit entrer dans une grande pièce. Les murs étaient couleurs bordeaux. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait des rideaux dorés. Un canapé noir était devant la cheminée avec une table basse. Il y avait une autre porte.

- Elle mène à quoi cette porte ? s'enquit Sally, émerveillée par cette chambre.

- C'est une salle de bain, lui répondit-il.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il alluma un feu de cheminée avec sa baguette et se tourna vers Sally.

- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Je veux te proposer un marché !

- Quoi ?

- Des informations pour mieux connaître Lily. C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?

James la fixa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Pour…Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- Parce que je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Toi !

- Qu…Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Ton corps James ! En échange de ton corps je t'aide à vraiment connaître Lily.

James la fixa puis soudain éclata de rire.

- Sacré Sirius ! Il sait plus quoi inventer pour se payer ma tête ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse James !

James se figea net.

- Ecoute Sally… euh… T'es gentille et tu es jolie je nie pas mais …

- Tu aimes Lily !

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu m'attires pas et en plus tu es sa meilleure amie !

- Je me doutais que tu allais dire non ! Je te propose autre chose alors !

- Non écoute Sally tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Crois-moi c'est pas une bonne idée.

- Retourne-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Retourne-toi James !

Il soupira et obtempéra. Ne pas contrarier les filles. Ne pas contrarier la meilleure amie de Lily.

- C'est bon ! dit-elle d'une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et la vit. Elle s'était… Elle s'était transformée en Lily !

- Lily ! Je…

- Je suis métamorphe ! Donc voilà le marché ! Je t'aide à connaître Lily, en plus tu as son corps et moi j'ai le tien. On y trouve tous les deux notre compte ça te va ?

James la fixa, vraiment ahuri. Elle lui proposait… Elle… Non il devait rêver ! C'est ça il est en plein rêve !

&&&

_à suivre, … _

* * *

Sadique moi ? noooooonnnnnn _la main sur le cœur l'air solennel_

Gros bisous !

Zazo+


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que la scène M est vraiment hot lol DoncPAS de : c'est scandaleux ou ça correspond pas du tout à l'univers de Harry Potter ! Je sais que j'ai dit les critiques sont les bienvenues mais pas de ce genre. LOL ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_Je suis métamorphomage ! Donc voilà le marché ! Je t'aide à connaître Lily, en plus tu as son corps et moi j'ai le tien. On y trouve tous les deux notre compte ça te va ? _

_James la fixa, vraiment ahuri. Elle lui proposait… Elle… Non il devait rêver ! C'est ça il est en plein rêve ! _

&&&

Ou plutôt en plein cauchemar ! Il se pinça mais non il ne rêvait pas ! Devant lui se tenait Lily Evans ! Et elle s'offrait à lui ! _« Non ce n'est pas Lily c'est Sally Wilkins ! »_ pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Mais… Quoi ? s'enquit-elle en reprenant sa forme d'avant.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il ahuri. QUOI ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

- Non je …

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ME PROPOSES ?

- Oui je…

- C'est dégoûtant !

- Je vois pas en quoi !

- Elle est censée être ta meilleure amie quand même ! Tu me proposes de coucher avec elle par procuration ! Il te manque une case c'est pas possible !

- Ca fait six ans que tu rêves de ça ! Je te donne l'occasion de le réaliser et tu me traites de folle ?

- Mais je… Ne t'approche pas de moi ! tonna-t-il en reculant.

Elle continua de s'approcher et le poussa sur le lit. Il se retrouvait assis au bord du lit. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il ne bougea pas. Elle se frotta contre son sexe mais rien ne se passa. Pas même un frisson. Rien !

- Je te l'ai dit tu m'attire pas Wilkins ! Maintenant vas-t'en, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête. Aussitôt sa chevelure noire devint rousse. Ses yeux bleus virèrent au vert. James était figé. Elle eu un sourire légèrement moqueur et recommença à se frotter contre lui. Là, elle sentit son membre se durcir. Elle en éprouva aussitôt une grande satisfaction.

- C'est largement plus efficace dis donc, rigola-t-elle. Après ça ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec Lily !

- J'ai… jamais dit que… que je voulais pas coucher avec elle, réussit-il à dire en haletant. Je ne veux pas que ça tout simplement. Je la veux _elle_ ! Tu n'es pas elle ! Tu n'es qu'une…

- Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu risquerais de dire des choses que tu regretterais plus tard. James réfléchis bien ! Je te propose une vraie occasion d'assouvir tous tes fantasmes avec Lily !

James ferma les yeux.

- Le problème c'est que c'est avec Lily et elle seule que je veux les assouvir ! Pas avec toi ! murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle continua de se frotter contre lui, puis elle se leva. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura « Petrificus Totalus ». James était figé. Il pouvait voir ce que faisait Sally/Lily mais ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Je vais prendre une douche et quand je reviendrais on reprendra là où on s'était arrêté, souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s'adossa contre la porte close. Elle rougit et souffla longuement. Lily sourit. Elle avait réussi la première partie de son plan. Lui faire croire que Sally se métamorphosait en elle pour l'avoir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'en vérité c'était elle, la vraie Lily. Que depuis l'année dernière, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Pas encore ! Elle ne sentait pas prête à affronter cette attirance devant tous le monde. Elle le voulait oui mais pas encore officiellement. Il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à la connaître vraiment. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait le faire ?

En tout cas, Sally pouvait être rassurée. James ne voulait pas coucher avec elle. Elle avait eu du mal à la convaincre.

Lily inspira, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et fit couler le jet d'eau sur sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle le séduise, qu'elle brise ses défenses. Et ça, elle ne savait pas comment faire ! Elle ne l'avait jamais fait ! Lors de sa première fois avec Steve Corner de Serdaigle, c'était lui qui l'avait séduite. Comment s'y prendre sans montrer sa gêne ? Prendre sur soi ! Mais cela suffira-t-il ? Elle en doutait. Elle rougissait rien que de s'imaginer le toucher alors comment réagira-t-elle si jamais il la touche ?

Une chaleur traîtresse irradia dans son bas ventre à la pensée de James la caressant. Elle rougit. Elle se concentra et se lava.

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha et remit ses sous-vêtements noirs. Ils étaient très sexy et provenait de sa propre garde robe. Elle rigola en pensant à la tête de James en la voyant comme ça ! Elle prit le peignoir de James accroché derrière la porte et l'enfila.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Lui, figé sur le lit, avait le regard fixé sur elle. Il ne pouvait bouger que les yeux.

Elle avança doucement vers lui, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! J'ai pris des sous vêtements à Lily. Donc je tiens ma part du marché, je t'aide à mieux la connaître.

Elle fit tomber le peignoir par terre dévoilant son corps. Elle inspira et s'approcha de James. Elle posa la baguette de James sur le canapé et revint devant lui. Elle s'agenouilla et lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Elle lui lança le contre sort. James sursauta.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou la virer, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. James se figea, fermant les yeux. Il semblait lutter contre lui-même. Lily accentua la pression de ses lèvres et lécha la lèvre supérieure de la bouche de James. Il frémit et elle en profita pour approfondir son baiser.

Elle le sentit se détendre et s'abandonner. Il répondit à son baiser. Elle frémit en sentant les mains de James sur elle. Elle recommença comme tout à l'heure. Elle se frotta sensuellement contre lui.

- Arr…Arrête s'il te plaît, balbutia-t-il la voix enrouée.

Lily recula sa tête et le regarda. Il semblait… perdu.

- C'est … pas bien ce qu'on fait ! murmura-t-il. Je… peux pas faire … ça !

Sa voix était hachée. Il haletait et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? s'enquit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçue.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Lily… pas à elle …

- Et si elle ne le sait pas ?

James la poussa.

- Non mais quelle genre de meilleure amie tu es toi ? s'écria-t-il.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu prends son corps, l'offre à moi, celui qu'elle déteste et maintenant tu voudrais lui cacher ce qu'on fait ? T'es pas nette toi !

- Elle te déteste pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se mit devant lui.

- Tu l'énerves c'est différent. Lily est ma meilleure amie. Et c'est justement pour ne pas gâcher cette amitié que je ne lui dirai rien.

- Vas-t'en Wilkins ! dit-il sans la regarder.

- S'il te plaît James ! dit-elle en lui touchant le torse

- Non… souffla-t-il.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter mais quand il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Lily, il jeta sa conscience aux orties et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre à son baiser.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Il se détacha d'elle et contempla ses seins haut perchés l'air émerveillé. Il en prit un dans sa paume et en titilla la pointe dressée avec ses doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre et savoura cette exquise torture.

Les mains tremblantes, elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse chaud et musclé. Il leva les bras et elle lui enleva. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle posa sa main sur ses abdominaux, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme affolant. Lily vit les yeux de James s'assombrirent de désir.

Elle laissa sa main dévier le long de son ventre. Il suivit du regard sa main descendre, caresser son ventre, titiller son nombril et descendre plus bas. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des boutons. Un par un elle les défit. Il retenait sa respiration et ne quittait pas ses mains du regard.

Une fois tous les boutons défaits, elle s'accroupit devant lui et fit glisser le jean le long de ses jambes. Il souleva les jambes pour se débarrasser de son jean et la regarda. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son boxer. Il se sentit rougir.

Elle se redressa et, du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa taille. Il tressaillit. Lily ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais elle décida de se laisser guider par son instinct. Elle laissa ses mains s'égarer plus bas. Alors qu'elle lui enlevait doucement son boxer, elle se sentit rougir. Il était nu face à elle ! Elle effleura son sexe du bout des doigts. Elle entendit la respiration saccadée de James.

Quand elle le prit à pleine main, il gémit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle se sentit rougir. Elle commença à faire de lents va et viens. Il s'appuya contre une des colonnes du lit et se cambra, l'incitant à continuer. Quand elle accéléra le rythme, il poussa un gémissement qui se termina en grognement de frustration quand elle retira sa main.

Elle se pencha, réclamant un baiser auquel il répondit avec ferveur. Puis soudain, elle s'écarta et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et il n'eut le temps de protester qu'elle reprit son membre entre sa main. De l'autre, elle caressait sensuellement sa cuisse gauche.

Lily inspira et sans réfléchir, elle passa sa langue sur son membre dressé. Il gémit doucement. Elle joua quelques minutes avec puis le prit dans sa bouche. Le gémissement de James s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée en arrière. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. A ce moment-là, il s'en fichait de ce qui était mal ou bien. Il la voulait !

Après plusieurs va et viens, il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentit qu'il allait venir, donc il lui prit ses poignets et la releva face à lui.

- Mais…

- Chut, souffla-t-il doucement. A mon tour.

Il lui fit un baiser tellement intense et sauvage, qu'elle en resta pantelante. Il l'assit sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et entreprit de malaxer ses seins. Lily gémit et se laissa faire. Il posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses seins, en titilla une pointe déjà durcie de plaisir, le suça et le mordilla légèrement. Puis il s'attaqua à l'autre sein. Elle continuait de gémir sous ses caresses.

Après ce qu'il lui parut pour des siècles, il détacha sa bouche et doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, il fit glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. Ca y est, elle aussi était nue devant lui.

Il laissa ses doigts se balader sur sa peau. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- James…

Il ne répondit pas et sourit. Il continua son manège. Quand enfin il arriva au cœur de sa féminité. Il la titilla avec le pouce, elle se cambra et gémit longuement.

Elle cria comme il insinua un doigt en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de James et chaloupa des hanches au rythme de son doigt.

Il retira son doigt et l'allongea sur le lit. Il écarta ses cuisses et sans plus attendre, posa sa bouche sur sa féminité. Elle tressaillit et savoura. De sa langue, il joua avec elle. La faisant gémir, haleter, crier et supplier.

Lily était dans un autre monde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, encore et encore, quand soudain elle eu un violent frisson et elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle. Elle cria son nom tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement. Elle était à sa merci. Elle le savait et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Quand il se releva, elle n'avait pas la force de bouger. Elle était complètement chavirée. Il se mit par-dessus elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, longuement. Puis il se releva, sortit du lit. Elle le regardait, effarée.

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant revenir avec sa baguette. Il se lança un sort de contraception, puis il se remit sur elle.

- T'as eu peur ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il frémit quand elle se mit à caresser son dos du bout des doigts.

- Lily… souffla-t-il en gémissant.

Lily sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

- Oui viens James, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et, doucement, s'insinua en elle. Lily se retint de crier. Enfin, il était en elle ! Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il se mit à gémir doucement tandis qu'il commençait ses va et viens. Lily adopta son rythme et le suppliait de continuer.

Il fit des poussées plus fortes ce qui la fit crier de plaisir.

Elle se cambra encore plus et l'incita à aller plus vite, plus fort, encore plus. Ce qu'il fit. Il accéléra. Il haletait. Il se sentait venir. Il ne pouvait plus retarder très longtemps. Il fit plusieurs coups de reins puissants, écartant un peu plus les cuisses de Lily.

Quand enfin, elle cria son nom sentant l'orgasme l'irradier complètement. Il poussa une dernière fois, l'accompagnant dans la jouissance. Il poussa un long râle et se laissa tomber sur elle.

Il se déplaça sur le côté et Lily se blottit tout contre lui. Elle rabattit la couverture dorée sur eux.

- Je t'aime Lily, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

Lily le regarda. Il avait les yeux clos. Elle sourit, lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'endormit tout contre lui. Epuisée mais ravie.

&&&

Quand James se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser où il était. Il vit une tête rousse enfouie dans son cou. Puis il se rappela. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Lily.

**« Non ! Pas avec Lily ! Avec le corps de Lily. »** lui asséna sa conscience.

Il sursauta. Il se releva dans le lit. _« Non pitié dites moi que j'ai pas fait ça ! »_

Il se leva du lit, avec une horrible envie de vomir. Il mit son boxer et chercha son jean.

- James ? l'appela Lily d'une voix endormie.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il sèchement.

Elle sursauta vivement, parfaitement réveillée à présent. Elle se leva hors du lit, s'enroula dans le drap et se mit face à lui.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? hurla-t-il fou de rage.

Lily recula, effrayée par sa colère.

- J'ai… J'ai… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! marmonna-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Fait quoi ?

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? railla-t-il.

Lily rougit.

- Reprends ton apparence !

- Quoi ?

- Ne me force pas à crier sur Lily. Alors Wilkins reprends ton apparence, ordonna-t-il sans la regarder.

Lily se retint d'éclater en sanglot et prit l'apparence de sa meilleure amie, Sally.

- Maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas ! dit-il rudement.

- James…

- NON ! DEGAGE ! HORS DE MA VUE !

Lily se recroquevilla par terre. Elle tremblait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Voyant ce spectacle, James se traita mentalement de tous les noms.

- Ecoute… Sally… ce qu'on a fait ce soir c'était… mal.

Lily releva la tête vers lui.

- Je… Explique-moi…

- MAIS QUE JE T'EXPLIQUES QUOI ? QUE JE SUIS UN SALAUD ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- J'ai envie de vomir en pensant à ce que j'ai osé faire ! C'était son corps Sally ! SON CORPS ! A elle ! A Lily ! Et moi qui dis l'aimer ! Comment pourrait-elle me croire en sachant ce que j'ai fait !

- James…

- J'AI ABUSE DE SON CORPS ! CA REVIENT AU MEME QU'UN VIOL !

Ca y est le mot était lâché. Lily hoqueta et James se mit à genoux par terre.

- Mon dieu… Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face ! Quel con ! Je… Je… je me dégoûte moi-même, balbutia-t-il.

Lily s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi une seule fois qu'elle n'ai pas obligée de le savoir et je jure devant dieu que je t'étrangle ! grogna-t-il. Et crois-moi je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une fille.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle s'en voulait. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était comme ça. Il fallait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait se résigner à lui dévoiler la supercherie.

- James, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Lily n'a pas à le savoir et je maintiens ce que je dis.

- Va-t'en Wilkins, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin… d'être seul.

- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

James rigola. Pas un vrai rire comme avec ses amis, un rire méchant, moqueur.

- Comment je pourrais aller bien après… après ce que j'ai fait !

- On était deux à le faire ! dit-elle avec force.

- T'es sa meilleure amie toi c'est différent. Bonjour la meilleure amie d'ailleurs, dit-il sombrement. Et c'est moi qui ne sais pas choisir mes amis après. On aura tout vu !

Lily ne su quoi répondre. Elle resta là, à côté de lui. Elle reprit son apparence, la fausse aux yeux de James et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Lily… Je… désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Allez James viens te coucher. On parlera de ça demain soir. Je reviendrai. Va te coucher James.

Elle le força à se lever et l'allongea sur le lit.

- Ma fleur de lys, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Lily lui sourit. Voilà un surnom qui lui plaisait mieux que Lily jolie. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et attendit qu'il se rendorme.

Sans qu'elle puisse prévoir son geste, il l'attira contre lui. Il cala sa tête dans son cou et s'endormit en murmurant un désolé et un je t'aime. Lily faillit encore une fois éclater en sanglot devant son désarroi mais se retint. Elle attendit patiemment, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Quand elle le sentit enfin se détendre, elle constata qu'il dormait. Son souffle régulier le prouvait. Elle s'extirpa doucement de ses bras et se releva. Elle prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement.

Elle sortit de la chambre secrète et observa quelques minutes le tableau. Il faisait nuit et les lys brillaient. Lily sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et partit le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle courut jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, la réveilla et donna le mot de passe. Celle-ci lui ouvrit le passage en bougonnant sur les jeunes de nos jours et Lily s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

Elle faillit percuter Sirius de plein fouet.

- Evans ? s'étonna celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu … Mais tu pleures !

Lily paniqua. Si Sirius l'avait vu en tant que Lily il allait répéter à James. Elle reprit donc l'apparence de Sally.

- Sally ?

Il recula, surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi passer Sirius !

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux.

Sally ! La vraie cette fois-ci. _« Oh non pas ça pitié »_ se plaignit Lily en elle-même.

- Lily c'est moi ! Sirius laisse-moi passer ! dit Lily.

Elle alla rejoindre « Lily ».

- Mais Li…Sally pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je t'expliquerai là-haut, marmonna-t-elle.

Elles s'apprêtaient à monter quand Sirius les interpella.

- Attendez ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ! tonna-t-il.

- Ce sont des trucs entre filles Black !

- Mais laquelle de vous deux est Sally ? s'écria-t-il d'un air perdu.

Elles se regardèrent. La vraie Sally leva la main.

- C'est moi Black ! Le polynectar n'a pas encore cessé son effet !

- Polynectar ? Mais à quoi vous jouez toutes les deux ?

- Rien qui te regarde ! Bonne nuit, dit précipitamment Lily.

Lily tira la vraie Sally en haut et s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle lui raconta toute la soirée, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails.

- Il s'en veut tellement Sally, sanglota Lily.

Elle avait repris sa forme.

- C'est normal ! Il croit qu'il a abusé de ton corps sans ta permission. Faut le comprendre. Mais au moins tu as eu la preuve que tu voulais ! Il t'aime vraiment !

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Maintenant on ne pourra pas être ensemble !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Sally, perplexe.

- Parce que si on sort ensemble, il voudra me dire ce qu'il a fait car il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien me cacher. S'il me le dit je serais obligée de lui avouer que c'était moi et là…. Là ça sera pire ! Il m'en voudra Sally. Il me détestera !

- Lily…

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse le supporter. Demain soir je retourne le voir pour le calmer et lui dire qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable.

- Lily tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui ! Je dois le calmer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi !

- Ok si tu le dis ! Allez viens dormir maintenant.

Sally allongea Lily dans son lit et la borda comme une maman. Lily s'endormit, le cœur en déroute et l'esprit confus.

&&&

_à suivre, … _

_

* * *

_

Et voilà le chapitre 2

Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Archi-nul ? Méga génial ? (j'abuse je crois là LOL)

Cette fic contiendra en tout **8 chapitres** ! Je commence l'écriture du dernier chap ! Donc vous aurez des upload très souvent ! On est mercredi donc le chapitre 3 pour vendredi

Gros bisous à tous le monde !

Zazo+

Un GRAND merci à : **Mely-Chan86, Amandiine, Aminteitha, SusyBones, Twinzie, Héloise, Sadesirius, Rebecca-Black, April BlackWater, Lyra.will, Lily(ne) des Schizo, Hedwige09, Lune, Abelforth Dumbledore, Creme de moshi et PapriK.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tous le monde ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 3 !

**Important :** Les réponses aux reviews se feront sur mon blog ! Le lien ets dans mon profil juste avant le texte lol Merci à tous le monde !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le lendemain matin, Cours de Sortilèges.**

James était assis au fond de la classe. Il n'écoutait pas. Il avait les bras croisés sur la table et sa tête appuyée dessus, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui. Remus et Peter aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards. James ne parut pas y faire attention, il était dans ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait ! Jamais il ne le se pardonnerait. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans avoir de flash de la nuit passée. Un coup de coude le fit sursauter. Sirius ! Il le regardait bizarrement. Il vit que la plupart des élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui.

- Mr Potter se réveille enfin ! dit joyeusement le professeur Flitwick. Merci Mr Black ! Pouvez-vous me dire quel sort venons nous de réviser Mr Potter ?

James n'en savait rien du tout ! Sirius lui souffla la réponse le plus discrètement possible.

- Reparo, répondit James.

- Bien vous pouvez remerciez Mr Black de vous avoir soufflé la réponse. Montrez-moi si vous le maîtrisez bien !

James serra les poings. Il avait une furieuse envie de se lever et de partir de ce cours. Soudain son flacon d'encre explosa. Les élèves et le professeur sursautèrent. James contempla l'encre s'étaler sur son parchemin vierge puis il lança le sort Reparo. La bouteille se reconstitua.

- Hum… Bien… Bien… Le cours est fini vous pouvez y aller, bafouilla Flitwick.

James soupira, prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans faire attention aux regards des élèves fixés sur lui. Il avait l'habitude maintenant et il s'en fichait. S'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de fixer les gens c'était leurs problèmes.

- Eh Cornedrue qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon vieux ? s'enquit Sirius à côté de lui.

- Rien Sir'. Tout va bien, mentit-il d'un air morne.

- Oh c'est moi ! Sirius ton meilleur ami ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

A ce moment-là, Sally et Lily passèrent à côté d'eux. James se renfrogna et accéléra. Il repassa à côté d'elles sans les regarder.

- James ! s'écria Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- On se rejoins à la grande salle je vais le voir, décréta Sirius en courant vers la direction qu'avait prise James.

Lily le regarda passer, l'air triste. C'était à cause de cette nuit qu'il était comme ça ! Sally lui pressa discrètement le bras et elles continuèrent d'avancer.

&&&

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à trouver James. Il était assis contre un arbre, face au lac. Sans un mot, Sirius s'assit à côté de lui.

- James parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Rien sir'…

- Oh arrête bon sang ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne maîtrise pas la télékinésie quand t'es en colère ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- J'ai fait une connerie, murmura-t-il.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je… J'ai… Ca a un rapport avec Wilkins ! balbutia-t-il.

- Sally ?

James serra les poings.

- J'ai été méchant avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai crié dessus…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me dégoûtais et qu'elle me dégoûtait par la même occasion.

- James si tu reprenais dès le début ?

- Je peux pas Sir'… Tu vas m'insulter… Je suis un salaud…

- Hey t'es malade ou quoi ? T'es un type bien James alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sally !

- J'ai… j'ai couché avec elle…

Sirius attendit la suite. Mais il fronça les sourcils en constatant que James n'avait rien d'autres à dire.

- Et ? C'est tout ?

- C'est pas suffisant peut-être ? railla James.

- Je ne comprends pas ! C'est pas ta première fois alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là ?

- C'est sa meilleure amie Sir'…

- Ok James. Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ok tu aimes Lily mais tu n'es pas avec elle, du moins pas encore, donc tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux en attendant !

- Jamais… Jamais je ne serais avec Lily… pas après ça !

- Tu dérailles complètement mon vieux !

- Non tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai couché avec elle… sans sa permission…. Je suis un salaud !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas James !

- Explique-moi James car là je t'avoue que je me pose des questions !

- C'est pourtant clair non ! cracha James. Je me dégoûte moi-même.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire _ça_ James ! Pas toi !

- Désolé…

- DESOLE ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE ?

James ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le lac d'un œil vide.

- Jamais Lily ne me pardonneras ça, murmura James. Jamais…

- Mais Lily n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire ! Tu m'annonces que tu as violé Sally Wilkins et tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de Lily ? s'écria Sirius, ahuri.

- J'n'ai pas violé Wilkins, s'écria James en sursautant. Elle était plus que consentante ! Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

- Mais merde je comprends plus rien moi ! Explique-moi !

- Ok.

James soupira.

- Sally m'a envoyé un mot en cours d'histoire de la magie hier ! raconta James. Elle me donnait rendez-vous dans la salle commune à 21 h. Apparemment elle avait quelque chose à me dire et ça concernait Lily. Alors j'ai pas réfléchi j'y suis allé. Je l'ai amené dans ma chambre secrète pour qu'on parle tranquillement. Puis c'est là que ça a dérapé ! Elle m'a proposé des informations pour mieux connaître Lily en échange de sexe.

Sirius s'étrangla.

- J'ai éclaté de rire, croyant que c'était une de tes blagues foireuses. Puis j'ai compris qu'elle était très sérieuse. Horriblement sérieuse. J'ai refusé net ! Je lui ai dit gentiment qu'elle ne m'attirait pas. Elle a sourit et m'a demandé de me retourner. Comme un con je l'ai fait et quand je me suis retourné elle était transformée.

- Transformée ?

- Oui … Elle était Lily ! Elle m'a alors proposé un marché. Elle m'offrait la possibilité de mieux connaître Lily et en plus j'avais son corps et elle le mien.

- Elle est tarée !

- Ouais c'est ce que je lui ai dit ! J'ai crié que ce qu'elle me proposait était dégradant et insultant envers Lily. Elle a repris sa forme et a essayé de m'exciter. Bien sur ça n'a pas marché. Elle s'est assise sur moi puis elle a repris l'apparence de Lily.

- James…

- Je t'assure que j'ai essayé Sirius. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais je n'y arrivais pas. Lily était sur moi ! J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Puis elle m'a figé. Elle a été prendre une douche et est revenue en sous vêtements. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Elle s'est remise sur moi et m'a lancé le contre sort. Et là, elle m'a embrassé ! J'ai tenté de rester neutre mais c'était trop dur alors j'ai répondu à son baiser.

- James…

- J'n'ai pas fini, le coupa-t-il. Le pire arrive ! Au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêté le baiser et je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Lily. Puis elle m'a dit que Lily n'était pas obligé d'être au courant. Je me suis énervé. Je l'ai encore traité de folle, sans la regarder bien sur. Etant donné qu'elle était encore sous la forme de Lily, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la regarder. Elle s'est rapproché de moi en me suppliant et m'a touché le torse. J'ai craqué Sirius. Dès que j'ai vu Lily j'ai craqué et je l'ai embrassée. Puis après je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. On a fait l'amour ! Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire. J'ai eu envie de vomir.

Il prit un caillou et le lança dans le lac.

- Elle s'est réveillée. Je lui ai ordonné de reprendre son apparence. Je ne voulais pas faire face à Lily. Je lui ai crié dessus, elle s'est mise à trembler comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer et je me suis effondré par terre. Sally… elle a repris la forme de Lily et m'a forcé à me coucher. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je me suis endormi. A mon réveil, elle n'était plus là. Voilà toute l'histoire ! Vas-y dis-le que je suis un monstre. J'ai abusé du corps de Lily. Celle que j'aime plus tout ! Je l'ai… souillée.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il observa James. Il avait la tête baissée. A la raideur de son dos on pouvait sentir une force incroyable émaner de lui. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- James… Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais arrête de te torturer ! Tu as fait une connerie tu en es conscient ! Mais c'est fait maintenant. Tu ne pourras pas changer ça ! Alors calme-toi, respire et viens avec moi !

- Où ça ? s'enquit James sans le regarder.

- Manger un peu ! T'es tout pâle je veux pas que tu me fasse un malaise !

Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Allez lève-toi James !

James prit sa main et se mit debout. Sirius l'emmena dans la grande salle. Avant d'entrer, James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?

- Ne fais rien à Wilkins !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas que … que Lily sache. Pas encore !

- Ok comme tu veux ! On en parlera plus tard. Allez viens !

Ils voulurent rejoindre Remus et Peter mais James se figea quand il vit que Lily et Sally étaient juste à côté d'eux.

- Ca va aller ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Ouais, marmonna James.

Il s'arrêta devant la table. En face il y avait une place vide, Remus et Lily. Sally était en face de Lily. Puis une place vide et Peter. Ne voulant pas être à côté de Sally, James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

- Tu peux te décaler s'il te plaît Pete ? demanda James d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

- Bien sur, répondit Peter en lui souriant.

James le remercia et s'assit sur le banc. Il resta là devant son assiette vide. Il n'avait pas faim. Remus fronça les sourcils.

- James ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Toutes les têtes se fixèrent sur le principal intéressé.

- Oui très bien pourquoi ? dit James avec une nonchalance feinte.

Remus qui pouvait ressentir les émotions cachées des personnes qui l'entouraient, ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Cependant il n'insista pas. Il remit la discussion à plus tard et fit un petit sourire à James. Celui-ci lui rendit mais il était quelque peu crispé.

James retourna dans la contemplation de son assiette quand elle se remplit de spaghettis bolognaise, son plat préféré.

Il regarda Sirius.

- Mange James ! ordonna Sirius.

La lueur amusée dans son regard gâcha quelque peu son ton autoritaire. James ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et semblait défier du regard son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé.

James but son jus de citrouille et commença à manger. Lentement.

Sentant l'ambiance plus que morose, Remus commença à discuter avec Sirius. Peter parla avec eux. James ne disait rien. Malgré les tentatives de Sirius de le mêler à la conversation, James restait indifférent. Il jouait avec sa nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette sans remarquer le regard de Remus fixé sur lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lâcher sa fourchette et, sans un mot, se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit Peter l'air perplexe.

- On en parlera plus tard Pete, répondit Sirius.

Il termina de manger en continuant sa discussion avec Remus et Peter. James avait besoin d'être seul et ils l'avaient compris.

&&&

James était dans sa chambre privée. Il n'était pas allé aux cours de l'après-midi. Il n'était même pas allé au dîner. Sirius était venu le voir. Il avait refusé de lui parler. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait être seul et réfléchir.

Il était resté assis sur le canapé, face au feu de cheminée, pendant des heures. Il lisait quand il voulait se changer les idées. Il avait même fait ses devoirs. Sirius lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait faire après les cours de l'après-midi.

Puis, finalement, il eu envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit. Il se balada dans les couloirs, invisible, quand il vit Lily devant le portrait de la grosse dame en train de parler avec un mec.

Elle lui souriait. Un sourire éblouissant. Le visage de James s'assombrit. Jamais il n'aurait le droit à un sourire comme ça venant de Lily. Il vit le mec se pencher et faire un bisou sur la joue de Lily. Il serra les poings. Elle monta dans la salle commune et il regarda passer le mec devant lui. Un Serdaigle !

Il inspira pour se calmer. Puis il vit Sally s'avancer vers le portrait. _« Oh et après tout c'est ma seule occasion de l'avoir ! »_ pensa-t-il. Il s'élança derrière elle et la bloqua contre le mur. Il étouffait son cri avec sa main et la fit passer sous sa cape.

Quand elle vit que c'était James, il retira sa main.

- James ? Mais qu'est-ce…

- Mets-toi en Lily, la coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Prends l'apparence de Lily !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien ! Je la veux c'est tout ! J'accepte ton marché !

- Bon écoute je vais me changer et j'arrive ! On en parlera !

- Je t'attends devant le tableau dans 10 minutes. Ne sois pas en retard !

Il l'aida à sortir de sa cape. Alors qu'elle allait partir, il lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna. Il était caché par sa cape.

- Viens directement en Lily ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et passa derrière le portrait. James inspira et partit au tableau.

&&&

Sally traversa la salle commune comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Elle ignora Sirius, Remus et Peter et monta directement dans son dortoir.

Lily était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle lisait un livre. Sally vit ses deux camarades de dortoir en train de parler.

Elle prit la main de Lily et l'attira dans la salle de bain.

- Sally qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- James t'attend devant le tableau !

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a surprise dans le couloir et il voulait que je me transforme en toi !

- Oh non !

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais me changer et que j'arrivais ! Alors dépêche-toi tu as 10 minutes ! Mais Lily fais moi plaisir…

- Je lui dirai de plus te parler en public ! Enfin _« me »_ parler !

- Pas seulement en public Lily ! Il n'y avait personne là ! On était caché sous sa cape. Mais je veux pas qu'il me re-surprenne comme ça ! Dis-lui que vous devrez vous parler par messages je sais pas moi !

- Ok je vais lui dire. Quelle cape ?

- Une cape bizarre. Quand il se met en dessous il est invisible ! Tu pourras lui demander. Et pour en revenir au sujet de base, oblige le à accepter de ne plus recommencer ce genre de scène. Il ne peut rien te refuser à toi ! A toi Lily j'entends ! Tu lui imposes tes conditions sinon, moi, j'arrête tout !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais régler ça !

- Merci. Bon allez dépêche-toi il t'attend !

Lily se transforma en Sally. Puis elle lança un sort d'illusion sur sa meilleure amie. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- C'est bon tu as mon apparence aux yeux de tous ! dit Lily.

- Allez file ! Il t'attend ! Tu dois le rejoindre directement en Lily !

- Merci Sally ! Je te revaudrai tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

- Mais j'y compte bien ma belle ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain en gloussant comme des gamines. Lily sous l'apparence de Sally descendit dans la salle commune et sans un regard pour les autres. Remus la regarda passer l'air perplexe et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et partit en direction du tableau. Elle reprit son apparence.

Quand elle tourna dans l'angle, elle ne vit personne. Se rappelant la cape que Sally lui avait parlé, elle se dit qu'il devait être là, en train de la regarder.

Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau et attendit. Elle sentait une présence derrière elle.

- Lily jolie, murmura-t-il.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Lily monta. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. La chambre n'était pas pourvue de fenêtre.

Elle entendit des pas près d'elle et il alluma la cheminée. Elle sourit. Elle ne savait toujours pas où il était mais au moins elle savait où elle posait les pieds.

Elle avança jusqu'au canapé. Elle avançait doucement, la main tendue en avant pour le chercher. Elle entendit un rire étouffé pas loin. Elle s'approcha mais rien. Il avait bougé, encore une fois.

- Tu veux jouer James Potter, susurra-t-elle. Très bien on va jouer ! Si je te trouve je gagne quoi ?

- Tu verras, murmura-t-il derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Elle voulait le faire parler pour le trouver. Elle suivait le son de sa voix mais aussi son instinct.

- Et si j'abandonne ? continua-t-elle.

- Tu seras à moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle le sentit s'éloigner.

- D'accord on va jouer tous les deux ! murmura-t-elle. Il fait chaud non ?

Elle enleva sa chemise. Elle se trouvait en débardeur moulant. Elle continuait d'avancer doucement, se concentrant pour essayer de percer le moindre mouvement.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et commença à descendre la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon quand elle suspendit son geste.

- Tu veux que je l'enlève ? s'enquit-elle mutine.

Un oui étranglé lui parvint sur sa droite. Elle pivota et sourit. Doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, elle fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Elle continua de marcher dans la pièce.

- Mon débardeur aussi ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il sur sa gauche.

Elle l'enleva et se retrouva donc en culotte et soutien gorge. Elle sentit un frôlement de cape derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et l'attrapa.

- Je t'ai eu, s'écria-t-elle avec une voix de gamine.

Elle lui enleva la cape et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- J'ai gagné quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Moi, murmura-t-il.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un air déçu.

- Eh ! s'indigna-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire et sans plus attendre, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y répondit fougueusement et l'enserra de ses bras. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une danse sensuelle ponctuée de gémissement de plaisir.

- Je m'en contenterai alors, murmura-t-elle en mettant fin au baiser.

- Très honoré, railla-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'ai vexé ? s'enquit-elle en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Il frissonna.

- Oui, mentit-il.

- Oh pauvre chou !

Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta.

- Tu es à moi c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Toute la nuit…

- Cool !

Elle se retira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Avant de commencer j'ai des conditions à poser ainsi que des questions !

- Mais…

- Premier point : plus de scène dans les couloirs que ce soit en public ou seuls !

Il hocha la tête.

- Deuxième point : Si tu veux me donner rendez-vous on se parlera par message.

- Ok. A mon tour !

- Tu as des conditions ?

- Oui. Une en particulier. A chaque fois qu'on se verra je veux voir Lily et personne d'autres ! Pas que tu ne sois pas belle mais…

- J'ai compris. Je serais toujours en Lily une fois entrée dans la pièce ça te va ?

- Parfait ! On peut reprendre maintenant ?

- Non j'ai des questions maintenant !

- Lily…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

James s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Réponds James ! Hier tu criais et était limite de vouloir me frapper et aujourd'hui tu changes d'avis ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai pris conscience d'une chose c'est tout !

- Quoi ?

- Que jamais elle ne m'aimera. Je ne suis pas assez bien, intelligent et i_mature_/i pour elle ! Je l'ai vue parler avec un Serdaigle ! Ils sont intelligents eux, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ennuyeux aussi mais bref… elle lui as souri ! Un de ces sourires qui me font perdre la tête mais malheureusement moi je n'y ai jamais eu le droit. Et j'ai pris conscience que la seule occasion que j'ai d'avoir la sensation qu'elle tienne à moi c'est d'accepter ton marché.

Lily ne su quoi dire. Il avait la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui et ils roulèrent par terre.

&&&

_à suivre,…_

**Le prochain chapitre :Lundi ! Car je n'aurais pas le temps ce week end ! **

Je répète ici : les remerciements sont sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil )

Gros bisous tous le monde

Zazo+


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Lily se réveilla la première. Après le canapé, ils avaient refait l'amour sur le lit. Elle se tourna face à James et l'observa dormir. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Il avait une expression sereine sur le visage. Lily eu un pincement au cœur. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. On aurait dit un ange. Ca changeait tellement de d'habitude. Quoique avec son air malicieux, il était tout aussi beau, sinon plus.

Ses yeux dérapèrent de son visage pour terminer sur le torse de James. La couverture s'arrêtait juste au dessus de son entrejambe. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas caresser son torse du bout des doigts.

Elle restait les yeux fixés sur ses abdominaux. Le quidditch l'avait vraiment bien formé. Il avait vraiment un corps d'athlète. Elle n'osait imaginer comment il serait une fois à l'âge adulte.

- La vue te plaît ? railla soudain James.

Elle rencontra son regard et rougit. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure flamboyante de Lily et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa faire, chavirée par une telle douceur. Il l'attira contre lui, la cala dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? s'enquit-il soudain.

Lily mit quelques minutes pour comprendre de qui il parlait. D'elle bien sur !

- Bleu, répondit-elle.

Il prit une mèche dans ses doigts. La tête reposée sur le torse de James, elle savoura.

- Ses goûts musicaux ?

- Le groupe Phénix. Et côté moldu : The Beatles, Queen et The Eagles.

- Elle aime quel genre de littérature ?

- Un peu de tout. Elle adore lire tout ce qu'elle trouve.

- Je sais. Elle est toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque. Où sinon dans la salle commune, elle s'installe et elle lit. Elle est totalement dans son monde quand elle fait ça. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis assis en face d'elle a la contempler sans qu'elle me remarque, soupira-t-il.

_« Oh que si je te remarquais »_ pensa-t-elle.

- C'est quoi son style préféré ?

- Les romans policiers et les poésies. Sinon elle lit vraiment de tout. Du roman sentimental en passant par le médiéval et le théâtre.

- A mon avis il y a un style qu'elle n'a pas essayé, dit-il doucement.

- Quoi ?

- La littérature érotique.

Lily éclata de rire.

- M'étonne pas de toi tiens !

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien. Enfin bref détrompe-toi ! Elle en a même quelques uns dans sa valise. Elle les lit en douce. Je suis tombée sur un une fois. La tête qu'elle a fait ! Elle était toute rouge et elle n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller. Elle ne savais plus où se mettre la pauvre, rigola-t-elle.

James éclata de rire.

- Lily a déjà lu des bouquins érotiques. J'ai du mal à y croire, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

- Tu pourrais lui en prendre quelque uns ?

_« Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ? » _

- Euh… Bah je… euh…

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Elle voudra bien te les prêter non ?

- Ou…Oui je suppose.

- Cool ! Sinon à part lire elle aime quoi ?

- Les ballades dans le parc le soir, regarder les étoiles, le patinage et dormir.

- Dormir ? Lily aime dormir ? Tu me feras pas croire ça !

- Pourtant c'est vrai. Tous les matins, c'est moi qui dois la réveiller. Elle fait sonner son réveil au moins cinq fois avant de se décider à se lever.

James éclata de rire.

- Et après elle ose me traiter de paresseux !

- Paresseux pour les devoirs ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Tu sais elle ne prends pas vraiment le temps de m'expliquer en longueur les insultes qu'elle me sort, maugréa-t-il. Voyons voir ! Arrogant ! Elle n'a jamais cherché plus loin. Elle ne s'est jamais demandée pourquoi je suis comme ça !

- Ce n'est qu'une façade c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Prétentieux… Pareil qu'arrogant. Fier et têtu ! Elle l'est autant que moi ! Et je vois ça comme une qualité pas comme un défaut. J'ai mes idées et je les défends c'est tout ! Je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Alors peut-être que des fois j'en fait trop, enfin pas peut-être sûrement mais bon je suis comme ça ! Pour les cours j'ai conscience que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'un Serdaigle mais…

- Tu l'es encore plus, dit-elle du tac au tac.

Il sursauta.

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit elle qui me le dise. Enfin bref je suis nul en potions et en histoire de la magie. Mais en même temps ce ne sont pas des matières qui me plaisent.

- Elles n'ont sont pas moins importante.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

- C'est quoi tes passions ?

- Le quidditch. Ne dis rien, je connais déjà son point de vue sur ça !

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Sport débile et dangereux. Mais pour moi c'est plus. J'aime voler. Je me sens libre. Voler ça apporte une sensation magnifique. J'aime la vitesse. D'accord ça peut être dangereux mais bon j'adore ça. Je ne suis pas kamikaze pour autant. Sinon j'aime les ballades, principalement la nuit. J'aime mes amis. Sirius c'est mon frère. La personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Remus c'est le faux sage de la bande.

- Faux sage ?

- Hum… il cache bien son jeu. Il a beaucoup d'idées de farce mais les profs ne le suspecte jamais. Il a une tête d'ange. En plus il est préfet. Malgré cette injustice je l'adore ! Il est vraiment super comme mec. Et Peter aussi. Il a un cruel manque de confiance en lui. On l'aide pour ça. Il a souvent été rabaissé dans son enfance et ça se voit. En dehors de ce qu'il paraît, il est très gentil et drôle. Tous les quatre on est inséparables. Après ça, j'aime faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime. D'après Sirius je suis trop généreux mais je n'y peut rien c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime offrir des cadeaux.

Lily était dans l'incapacité de répondre. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle non plus ne connaissait pas James. Elle le découvrait peu à peu, et bien que ça lui faisait peur de l'admettre, elle aimait ce James là.

- Et bien sur j'adore faire des farces !

- Ca tous le monde le sait, railla-t-elle.

- Ouais je m'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas de la gaminerie. Pour moi c'est une façon comme une autre de décompresser. Pour certains c'est le travail, d'autres c'est dormir, nous c'est s'amuser. Avec les exams et tout ce qui s'en suit, nous on veut profiter de notre jeunesse. Tant qu'on peut se permettre d'être insouciant et s'amuser je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait. Le rire est la meilleure thérapie contre la déprime. Crois-moi en six ans je sais de quoi je parle.

- Tu as déjà déprimé ?

- A chaque refus de la belle Lily, soupira-t-il. Ce qui désespère Sirius d'ailleurs. Pour lui je devrais l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors il m'aide à lui plaire mais bon je sais maintenant que quoi que je fasse, jamais elle ne m'aimera. Enfin bref et si on changeait de sujet ?

- Comme tu veux. On parle de quoi ?

- On parle ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot ? Je crois pas qu'il fasse partie de mon vocabulaire, murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant le dos.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu sais du verbe parler. On bouge les lèvres et oh miracle des sons en sortent. On se raconte des choses pour passer le temps et…

- Je connais une autre méthode vraiment, mais vraiment plus agréable pour passer le temps, susurra-t-il.

- Eclaire-moi je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre quelle est cette autre méthode ? s'enquit-elle faussement innocente.

- Je vais te montrer.

Il la mit sur le dos et passa sa main sur son ventre. La caressant doucement. Elle le regarda faire, subjuguée.

Il poussa la couverture, découvrant la nudité de la rouquine. Sa main dévia sur ses hanches. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou tout en laissant sa main se perdre entre ses cuisses. Instinctivement elle les écarta et se cambra pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il insinua un doigt en elle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'entendit gémir. Elle s'était accroché à ses épaules et avait les yeux clos. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient qui la fit encore plus gémir. Elle murmurait son nom, le suppliait de venir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête.

Il accéléra le mouvement de son doigt.

- James… S'il te plaît…

Il continua jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Elle eu un long gémissement. Puis il retira son doigt, la regardant reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes, son souffle redevint normal et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la fixait intensément. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Ses iris s'étaient assombris de désir. Elle en fut troublée.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et alors qu'elle allait le pousser sur le dos, il se mit sur elle.

- Tu veux dominer ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hum tu n'étais pas censé être à moi toute la nuit ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Elle sourit et elle allait le repousser encore une fois quand il prit ses poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête.

- Mais…

- Vois-tu ma fleur de lys on n'est plus la nuit ! Il est 6h30 du matin. Donc on est un autre jour, sourit-il d'un air coquin. Il nous reste une demi-heure avant que ce satané réveil nous rappelle à l'ordre.

- Oh ! Une demi-heure tu dis ? C'est si peu !

- C'est suffisant pour ce que je veux te faire !

- Et c'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa fougueusement et lâcha les poignets de Lily. Celle-ci mit ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlés de James et accentua la pression du baiser. Elle s'enroula autour de lui. Il se décontracta complètement, ce qui fit qu'elle le tourna rapidement sur le dos.

Il n'eu pas le temps de se remettre, qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- La nuit est peut-être finie mais c'est moi qui ai gagné, pas toi ! Pour que je sois complètement à toi il faudra le mériter.

- Je suis un gentil garçon je l'ai bien mérité non ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Bon d'accord je suis encore à toi ! Mais crois-moi ce soir tu seras à moi !

- Ce soir je dors mon cher ! On verra demain ! Et peut-être que d'ici là tu l'auras mérité ! Qui sait !

- Ok demain ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te parle dans les couloirs ou ailleurs va falloir trouver un moyen.

- Tu peux m'envoyer un hibou où on peut préparer les rendez-vous à l'avance. Si t'as ou j'ai un imprévu on s'envoie des messages.

- Ok, souffla-t-il en haletant.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Lily avait commencé à se frotter sur lui. Il gémit doucement, leurs sexes intimement plaqués.

Après plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, James la supplia de venir. Elle sourit, fière de son effet sur lui, et descendit doucement sur son sexe, fièrement dressé.

James gémit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lily pour la faire accélérer les vas et vient.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse. Elle se mit à gémir tandis qu'il intensifiait ses mouvements. Soudain elle renversa la tête en arrière, sentant l'orgasme arriver.

Elle accéléra une dernière fois ses mouvements. James poussa un long râle en se libérant en elle.

Elle s'affala à côté de lui, il la serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle finit par se lever.

- Où tu vas ? Il nous reste dix minutes !

- Je dois retourner au dortoir avant que les filles se réveillent. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache que j'ai découché ! Les rumeurs iront bon train sinon !

James fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Lily se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, James la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu ne me souhaites pas une bonne journée ? s'enquit-il contre ses lèvres.

- Bonne journée, susurra-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et elle sortit.

Lily se dépêcha et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle prit l'apparence de Sally et fila dans le dortoir. Elle prit des affaires propres et entra dans la salle de bain. La vraie Sally entra à son tour.

- Tu rentre bien tôt dis donc ! railla-t-elle.

- Désolé on s'est endormis !

Lily lui rendit son apparence et elle reprit la sienne.

- Vous n'avez pas fait que dormir Lily !

- Non mais on s'est vraiment endormis… après.

- Puis vous l'avez refait ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te donne tous les détails non plus !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu t'amuses et j'écoute !

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler avec ce genre de filles ! Elles déteignent sur toi !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton obsession des potins ! J'espère qu'elles ne savent pas que c'était toi sous mon apparence !

- Mais non ! Elles sont trop occupées par les garçons et les nouveaux scandales pour faire attention aux autres. J'ai joué ton rôle à la perfection.

- Merci.

Sally sortit et Lily pu prendre sa douche. Puis ce fut au tour de Sally.

Prêtes en avance, elles décidèrent de descendre à la grande salle. Elles pourront prendre leur temps pour leur petit déjeuner.

Comme elles s'y attendaient la grande salle était vide. Elle s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

- Alors raconte-moi un peu vos discussions ! s'enquit Sally.

- Tout a commencé par un jeu. Il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et je devais le trouver !

- Dur !

- Mmm pas tant que ça ! J'ai dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de séduction !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai commencé à me déshabiller, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Sally faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ?

- Oh tu as très bien entendu me force pas à répéter !

- Et comment il a réagi ?

- J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer donc je pouvais me rapprocher de lui. Puis j'ai sentit sa cape me frôler et je l'ai attrapé !

- Et tu as gagné quoi ?

- Lui, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai gagné pour toute la nuit !

- Oh oh ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! Après qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

- Allez Lily ! Pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- T'es vraiment une obsédée ! maugréa Lily.

Sally la regarda les yeux ronds et éclata de rire.

- Pourrait-on savoir la cause de cette crise de rire ? s'enquit Remus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Les deux filles rougirent violemment. James, Sirius et Peter étaient là également.

- Rien on parlait c'est tout, dit Sally en rougissant.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Peter eu un long et sonore bâillement. Sirius éclata de rire.

- On ne baille pas la bouche ouverte Pete, railla Sirius.

Il grogna.

- C'est de votre faute si je suis si fatigué ! On n'a pas idée de se lever si tôt !

Eclat de rire de Sirius et Remus.

- Ca c'est de la faute de mister Potter ! S'il avait fait moins de bruit on serait à peine en train de se réveiller là ! railla Remus.

- Oh c'est bon je me suis déjà excusé ! Et puis si Sirius ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires par terre je serais pas tombé !

- N'empêche moi je regrette pas car ta chute était quand même mémorable ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- C'n'est pas bien de se moquer d'un camarade de classe, s'écria Remus.

Cependant, son regard amusé contredisait largement ce faux sermon. Les garçons continuèrent de rigoler entre eux et les filles parlaient devoirs.

&&&

La journée passa très rapidement. Ils étaient en salle d'étude pour faire leurs devoirs. Remus avait traîné ses trois amis pour les faire un peu travailler.

Remus travaillait sur son devoir de Runes, Peter parlait avec Melinda, une jeune Serdaigle de 6ème année, Sirius bouclait son devoir de potions et James regardait Lily. Elle était en train de lire un livre. Elle jouait, sûrement inconsciemment, avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle l'entortillait autour de son doigt.

De là, où il était, James pouvait admirer les courbes gracieuses de son corps. Corps dont il avait honteusement abusé plusieurs fois durant la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et il eu un flash de la nuit passée. Sa peau nue sous ses mains, la rondeur de ses seins.

- Hey ho Cornedrue tu dors ? railla Sirius.

James sursauta et regarda son meilleur ami.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

James rougit. Sirius avait beau être au courant, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui dire : je repensais à la merveilleuse nuit que j'ai passé avec Lily. Enfin avec son corps !

- A rien d'important ! Je vais aller faire un tour ! A plus tard !

- Attends-moi j'ai fini ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant.

- Les gars ce n'est pas sérieux ! les sermonna Remus.

- Rem' on a fini nos devoirs ! répondit James.

- Allez papa on peut y aller ? supplia Sirius d'une voix suraigu.

Les élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Finalement Remus les suivit, Peter préférait rester auprès de Melinda.

&&&

Ils allèrent dans leur dortoir. James savait que Remus voulait savoir ce qu'il avait pour être dans cet état là.

Sans un mot, James s'assit sur son lit. Sirius et Remus se mirent au bout.

- Alors qui se dévoue pour m'expliquer ? s'enquit Remus.

James baissa la tête en rougissant. Il avait honte. Il avait déjà eu du mal à l'avouer à Sirius, son frère, alors devant Remus. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le renierait pas, il redoutait un regard plein de reproches ou de déceptions.

- Bon bah je m'y colle. Jamesie reprends-moi si je me trompe, dit Sirius.

Il entreprit alors de tout raconter à Remus. Le petit mot de Sally en cours d'histoire de la magie, son marché et ce qu'avait fait James.

Quand il eu finit, un silence pesant s'abattit entre les trois jeunes hommes. James avait la tête baissée, attendant les reproches, Sirius fixait Remus du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Remus avait un regard triste. Comme déçu. Remus regardait James.

- James ? appela soudain Remus.

Celui-ci releva la tête. Il avait peur, cela se voyait et se sentait.

- Tu as peur de quoi exactement ? Que je t'engueule ? s'enquit Remus.

Incapable de parler, James hocha la tête.

- Tu ne m'as jamais renié alors je ne vais pas commencer moi-même. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas moral.

- Remus, commença Sirius.

- Laisse-moi finir. James tu dois savoir que tu as fait une connerie. Bon tu l'as répété hier soir mais bon … en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire !

- Hier soir hein, railla Sirius.

James rougit.

- Je ne sais pas essaye d'imaginer si tu apprenais qu'une fille couche avec toi par l'intermédiaire d'un autre garçon. Tu réagirais comment ?

- Je serais furieux, murmura-t-il. Si elle l'apprend elle me tuera.

- Tu joues avec son corps, je pense que sa réaction serait légitime.

- Mais on ne lui dira rien, n'est ce pas Remus ? dit Sirius en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

- Non bien sur ! Tu crois que je vais aller dénoncer un de mes meilleurs amis ?

- Je voulais juste qu'on soit d'accord !

- Tu avoueras quand même que c'est vraiment malsain ! Mais en même temps James, tu n'es pas le plus grand fautif de cette histoire ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de Sally. Elle paraît si… attachée à Lily. Je veux dire c'est sa meilleure amie quand même !

- Vive la meilleure amie ! murmura Sirius.

- Enfin bref James, tu n'as violé personne alors arrête de culpabiliser. Mais si tu veux mon avis, arrête tout ça ! Ca va finir par te rendre fou et dépendant !

- Dépendant ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Oui ! On ne sait jamais ! A un moment tu finiras par te convaincre toi-même que ce n'est pas avec Sally mais bien avec Lily que tu passes tes nuits.

- Je ne suis pas si con non plus ! Je sais que jamais Lily ne s'intéressera à moi !

- C'est pour ça que tu as recommencé ? demanda Sirius.

- Ouais, marmonna James. Je l'ai vu parler à un Serdaigle, lui sourire et l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que moi je serais toujours qu'un abruti pour elle. Rien d'autre ! Et Sally est arrivée à ce moment-là dans le couloir et j'ai re-craqué.

Ils continuèrent de parler tous les trois puis finirent par descendre dans la grande salle où les attendait Peter, pour le dîner.

&&&

_à suivre, …_

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 4 il a vous a plu ?

Le chapitre 5 sera là mercredi c'est promis

Gros bisous à tous le monde

Zazo+

PS : RARS sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**Trois semaines plus tard, **

James avait finalement continué ses rendez-vous avec « Sally ». Une sorte de petite routine s'était installé entre eux. Ils s'envoyaient des messages, discrètement, pendant les cours pour prévoir des rendez-vous. Sally venait directement sous l'apparence de Lily. James se sentait bien. Vraiment mieux qu'au début. Ils avaient beaucoup de discussions tous les deux. Bon ils parlaient de Lily et lui, jamais de Sally, mais dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une vraie relation avec Lily.

Comme Remus l'avait prévu, des fois il croyait vraiment que c'était Lily et non Sally mais il se raisonnait quasi instantanément. Il y avait quelques trucs non expliqués mais dès qu'il en parlait à ses amis, il avait le droit à des phrases telle que :

_« Tu devrais dormir un peu au lieu de passer tes nuits à t'amuser »_ de la part de Sirius

_« Tu devrais tout stopper James, tu va finir par trop y croire et retomber durement dans la réalité »_ de la part de Remus.

_« Sans vouloir te vexer vieux ça ne peut pas être Lily. Elle ne t'aime pas vraiment donc pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »_ de la part de Peter.

Non bien sur ! Pourquoi Lily ferait-elle ça ? _« Elle ne t'aime pas vraiment ! »_

- Elle me déteste oui ! maugréa-t-il tout haut.

Lily sursauta.

- Euh… ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

James releva la tête. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Lily, enfin Sally, était avec lui dans sa chambre. Assis face à face sur le canapé, ils lisaient. Enfin, lui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne lisait plus.

- Oui ça va, désolé, répondit-il.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui je réfléchissais… à voix haute !

- Tu as une petite voix intérieure ? le taquina-t-elle.

James éclata de rire.

- Un truc dans le genre, répondit-il.

Elle n'insista pas et se replongea dans son livre. James essaya de se concentrer sur son livre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était replongée totalement dans son livre. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise à lui et une culotte. Il apprécia du regard les cuisses de Lily. Dès qu'il la regardait, le désir s'insinuait aussitôt en lui. Soudain James fronça les sourcils. Elle se tortillait distraitement une mèche de cheveux, concentrée dans son livre. C'était une manie de Lily ça ! Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pour le troubler encore plus ? Ou alors… c'est vraiment Lily.

_« Non James ! Reprends-toi ! Ca ne peut pas être Lily. C'est Sally Wilkins ! A force de traîner avec Lily elle a finit par prendre sa manie ! Oui c'est la seule explication possible ! »_

- Au fait comment ça s'est passé les révisions avec Lily ? s'enquit-elle sans relever les yeux de son livre.

James se renfrogna.

- Bof, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

Elle posa son livre sur la table basse.

- C'est dur de rester auprès d'elle.

- James…

- Ne dis rien ! Toute façon tout est de ma faute ! Je n'arrive plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Je me sens si … coupable. Je n'ose imaginer son état si elle savait ! Je sais qu'elle ne saura sans doute jamais mais je ne peux pas la regarder sans être mal. Enfin, j'ai quand même travaillé car je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'énerve.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle avait remarqué que James avait évité son regard durant l'heure où ils ont travaillés. Elle n'avait pas essayé de lui parler, de peur de se trahir, mais elle avait été mal de ce constat. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se sentait si mal. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette idée débile. Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une garce, de le faire autant souffrir et culpabiliser. Et la pauvre Sally, elle la faisait passer pour une fille facile.

- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit James.

Lily sursauta.

- A rien d'important.

- Tu as fini de lire ?

- Oui…

James jeta son livre sur la table et prit Lily par la main. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la faisant basculer sur le lit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle oubliait tout, rangeait sa mauvaise conscience dans un tiroir et savourait. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de James et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser.

&&&

**Une semaine plus tard,**

Lily était assise à côté de Sally dans la bibliothèque. Lily travaillait sur son devoir de Sortilèges et Sally lisait un livre. Enfin faisant semblant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- Bon Sally qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit soudain Lily.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ca fait des semaines que tu n'es plus la même.

- Lily…

- Dis-moi Sally ! Je veux t'aider !

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi !

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui. Je t'en parlerais mais pas maintenant.

- Comme tu veux.

Lily se replongea dans son devoir et Sally dans son livre. Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et farfouillèrent dans le rayon métamorphose. Ils en ressortirent avec un livre et Sirius fusilla Sally du regard. Remus, quant à lui, resta là, figé et les yeux baissés.

- Tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? railla Sirius d'une voix glaciale.

Lily sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous parler comme ça Black ? s'enquit Lily froidement.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi Evans. Wilkins tout va comme tu veux ?

- Je… Ou…Oui, balbutia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Quelle bonne comédienne tu fais quand même ! ironisa-t-il.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? hurla Lily.

- Miss Evans ! s'écria Mrs Pince, choquée.

- Désolée Mrs….

- Ca ne te regarde pas Evans, siffla Sirius. Tiens Wilkins un petit message pour toi ! dit-il en lui balançant un morceau de parchemin devant elle.

Elle le prit en tremblant.

- Tu ne le lis pas ? s'enquit-il froidement.

- Peut-être qu'elle attend que l'air soit plus respirable pour ça ! railla Lily sur le même ton. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est _toi_ qui pollue l'air ! Dégage Black !

- Quelle amie fidèle ! Une parfaite meilleure amie, ironisa-t-il. Malheureusement, on ne peux pas te renvoyer le compliment n'est ce pas Wilkins ?

- Ca suffit Sirius ! On s'en va, murmura Remus.

Il le tira par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque. Sally tremblait toujours autant. Elle tendit le parchemin à Lily.

- Crois-moi Sally je vais régler cette histoire ! Il est hors de question que je les laisse te traiter comme une… comme _ça_ !

- Lily…

- Non Sally ! Je me sens déjà assez coupable de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas, on ne va pas y rajouter le mépris de Black !

- Me…Merci Lily, souffla-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

- Sally je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Pour me faire pardonner de ce…

- J'étais d'accord Lily ! objecta Sally.

- Peut-être mais mon plan débile ne comprenait pas le fait que tu te fasse insulter ! Je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ! dit-elle rageuse en se levant.

- Attends tu vas où là ?

- Voir Black ! Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça ! Et engueuler Remus aussi ! Il est resté là à rien dire, ni faire !

- Tu ne peux pas aller les engueuler sous l'apparence de Lily ! Ils comprendront tout de suite !

- Non je ferais comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi ! Je vais lui demander des comptes et l'engueuler pour avoir osé prétendre que tu n'étais pas une amie fidèle ! Sally fais-moi confiance, plus jamais il ne te parlera comme ça !

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Elle fonça vers la salle commune et alors qu'elle allait y rentrer, elle percuta James !

- Lily qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il en voyant l'air furax de la jolie rouquine.

Il se passe que tes amis, tes précieux amis ont osés s'en prendre à MA meilleure amie ! Ils l'ont traitée comme une moins que rien et ont prétendus qu'elle n'était pas une amie fidèle ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Bouge-toi de mon passage !

- Tu vas faire quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Faire quoi ? LES TUER ! Leur faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à ma meilleure amie sans raison ! Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Laisse-moi régler ça Lily !

- Non ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi passer !

Elle le poussa et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Ils étaient là, sagement assis dans le canapé.

- BLACK ! LUPIN !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? siffla Sirius.

- Je veux des explications ! Vous êtes dérangés ou quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! mentit-il.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Black sinon tu risques de le regretter.

- Oh maman j'ai peur ! Et tu vas me faire quoi ? railla-t-il.

- Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

- Ah bon tu crois ? Moi je n'en suis pas si sur tu vois !

- SIRIUS, tonna James.

Sirius sursauta.

- Ah t'es là James ! dit-il d'un badin.

James prit Sirius par le bras et le tira vers le dortoir.

- Eh je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! s'énerva Lily.

Trop tard ! Ils étaient hors de vue. Lily se tourna vers Remus, il avait la tête basse.

- Tu me déçois Remus, lâcha-t-elle.

Il sursauta.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être si méchant ! Sally n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être traitée comme ça !

- Lily je…

- Tu ne la connais pas alors ne la juge pas ! Je croyais pourtant que toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, ne jugeait pas les gens selon les apparences ou rumeurs ! J'ai eu tort de croire en toi !

Elle sortit de la salle commune, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Remus se leva et monta rejoindre ses amis en haut.

&&&

James faisait les cents pas dans le dortoir. Sirius était assis au bout de son lit, tête baissée. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin.

- Donne-moi une raison ! Une seule bonne raison de ne pas te fracasser ce qui te sert de nez ! dit-il d'une voix rageuse.

- James écoute …

- Non toi écoute-moi ! Tu cherchais quoi ? A ce que Lily apprenne ce que j'ai fait ?

- Arrête de prendre toute la faute pour toi bon sang ! Elle n'est pas innocente ! C'est même pire vu qu'elle est censée être sa meilleure amie ! s'énerva Sirius.

- C'était une raison pour l'insulter ?

- Je ne l'ai pas insulté ! protesta Sirius.

- C'est tout comme ! Sir' je te connais par cœur. Tu fais tout passer par le regard et l'intonation de ta voix. Tu fais tout en sous entendus ! Lily est loin d'être idiote, elle a tout de suite compris que tu insultais sa meilleure amie !

- Oh écoute d'accord je suis allé un peu trop loin mais…

- La traiter comme une moins que rien et sous entendre qu'elle trahit Lily devant elle ! C'est beaucoup trop loin Sirius ! Et Remus je pensais pas qu'il agirait comme ça !

- Il aime Wilkins c'est normal, dit inconsciemment Sirius.

- QUOI ?

- Merde ! Ecoute James ! Remus ne m'a rien dit ! C'est moi qui suppose tout seul ! Je ne sais pas mais depuis qu'il sait il est bizarre. On dirait vraiment qu'il est déçu par Wilkins !

- Par Merlin pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit ? Si j'avais su j'aurais tout arrêté !

- Si t'avais su quoi ? s'enquit soudain Remus.

James sursauta et se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

- Rem' … euh… Tu aimes Sally ? s'enquit James en bafouillant.

Remus baissa la tête.

- Par Merlin ! jura James.

- Ecoute James je ne t'en veux pas ! Dans un sens je te remercie. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle était comme ça ! Ca m'a permis de voir réellement ce qu'elle était !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas une fille facile !

- T'appelle ça comment toi ? railla Sirius. Une fille qui se fait passer pour sa meilleure amie pour coucher avec toi !

Remus pâlit et serra la mâchoire.

- Remus un seul mot de toi et j'arrête tout ! dit James.

- Non James. C'est gentil ! Je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne jamais prendre les copines des autres ! Là, en l'occurrence, Sally n'était pas ma copine. Tu ne savais même pas que je m'intéressais à elle. Et puis maintenant que je sais ça, j'ai plus trop envie.

- Je suis désolé Rem'…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est elle qui est venue te voir pas toi !

- Bon les gars on va faire un tour ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Sirius tu vas aller voir Sally et t'excuser !

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ?

- Sirius tu l'as blessé !

- M'en fiche ! Je suis désolé si tu n'approuves pas Jamesie, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis après la première nuit, je ne peux pas aller m'excuser. Je ne lui dirai plus rien si ça peut te rassurer !

- Tu me le promets !

- Parole de maraudeur ! jura Sirius.

Ils rigolèrent et allèrent faire un tour dehors, dans le parc.

&&&

**Le soir, **

James était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre secrète, et attendait. Il avait reçu une réponse de Sally. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait insisté, supplié, lui disant qu'il voulait vraiment lui parler. Et elle avait dit peut-être.

Alors il attendait. Il y avait une petite chance qu'elle vienne. Il ne l'imaginait pas lui poser un lapin mais après tout, elle devait être en colère après ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius et Remus.

Remus ! Il l'aime ! Merlin ! Il se sentait hyper mal depuis qu'il le savait. Il n'osait imaginer la peine que devait ressentir son ami. S'il avait appris que Lily couchait avec un de ses amis, il ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Mal, très mal.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir. Lily monta les escaliers et reprit son apparence.

- Salut, murmura James.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ecoute vaudrait mieux que tu reprennes ton apparence car c'est à toi, Sally, que j'ai besoin de parler !

Sans un mot, elle prit l'apparence de Sally.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heu…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser !

- Mais…

- C'est de ma faute si je passe pour ce genre de fille. Je t'ai proposé ce marché stupide et immoral ! J'ai fait en sorte que tu acceptes ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Mais…

- Par contre pourquoi tu leur as dit ?

- Ce sont mes amis !

- Et c'est censé justifier ça ?

- On ne se cache rien tous les quatre.

- Même Peter est au courant ?

- Oui bien sur ! C'est un maraudeur également ! Ecoute Sirius n'avait pas à te traiter comme ça !

- Pourtant il ne regrette pas n'est ce pas ?

- Non, avoua-t-il. Sirius est resté bloqué sur ma réaction excessive après la première nuit.

- Elle n'était pas excessive. Je l'ai compris et crois-moi je m'en suis voulu énormément !

- Je sais…

Un silence pesant s'abattit. James se leva et se mit face à elle. Il prit son visage dans les mains. Elle posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Peu importe ce que pense les autres ! Le plus important c'est ce que tu pense toi ! Les autres tu t'en fous ! Ok ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais il se recula. Blessée, elle baissa la tête pour constater qu'elle était en Sally. Pas étonnant qu'il se recule.

- Je… Sally… Désolé mais me demande pas ça ! Je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi !

Lily prit son apparence et leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui. James sourit.

- Tu me connais trop bien ! soupira-t-il.

- Je connais ta plus grande faiblesse, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Lily !

- Manipulatrice, bougonna-t-il.

- Merci.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, attendant qu'il prenne les choses en main. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Elle se recula.

- Tu n'as pas envie ? s'enquit-elle perdue.

Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Je croyais que tu me voulais entièrement pour une nuit ? insista-t-elle.

- Je l'ai mérité ?

- On va dire que oui ! Je suis à ta merci James, tâche d'en profiter !

- Compte sur moi ! répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna sur le lit.

&&&

Remus et Peter disputait une partie d'échec dans leur dortoir. Remus était sans conteste le meilleur, suivi de Peter. Venait ensuite James et Sirius. Ces deux-là n'aimait pas trop les échecs. Trop intellectuels et ennuyeux pour eux.

Sirius était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, en train de lire le magazine de Quidditch. Il le feuilletait distraitement sans vraiment lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- Echec et mat, déclara Remus tout sourire.

- Encore une fois ! Un jour je te battrais Lunard ! Fais-moi confiance, un jour je te battrais !

- L'espoir fait rire Queudver, railla Remus.

- Sirius dis-lui qu'un jour je le battrais !

- Non ne mens pas Sirius !

Aucune réponse. Remus se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Hey ho Patmol on te parle !

- Hum quoi ? s'enquit celui-ci en relevant sa tête du magazine.

Remus et Peter se levèrent et le rejoignirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sir' ? s'enquit Remus.

- Rien, rien les gars ! Je vais bien !

- Allez pas à nous hein !

- Je m'inquiète pour James ! lâcha-t-il simplement.

Silence de mort ! On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Remus. Il avait l'air d'aller bien !

- Ouais mais j'ai peur que cette fille, enfin Wilkins, lui monte la tête ! Il a recommencé Rem' !

- Recommencé quoi ?

- A chantonner sous la douche, griffonner les initiales L.E sur tous ses parchemins ! Il est en train de tomber dans le panneau !

- C'est à ce point là ? s'effara Peter.

- Ouais, marmonna sombrement Sirius.

- Tu compte faire quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Le convaincre de tout arrêter ! Au pire s'il ne veut pas, tu pourrais lui dire que finalement tu veux qu'il arrête ! Que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il couche avec Sally !

- Tu veux que je lui mente en bref !

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge Rem', tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu es fou de cette fille ! Et depuis que tu es courant de ce… ce marché à la noix, tu ne va pas bien ! Je le vois je ne suis pas aveugle.

Remus baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Avant d'arriver à cette extrémité il faudrait lui parler ! proposa Peter.

- Ouais d'ailleurs je vais le faire maintenant, déclara Sirius en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de James et fouilla dans les tiroirs.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais il est avec elle ! s'écria Peter.

- Raison de plus ! On va l'empêcher de recommencer !

- Mais… objecta Peter.

- Il vaut mieux attendre demain ! Là, tu risque de le couper en pleine galipette ! déclara Remus.

- Pfff comme tu veux ! soupira Sirius.

Il sortit la carte du maraudeur du tiroir de sa table de chevet et la prit dans ses mains.

- Sir' …

- Je ne fais que jeter un coup d'œil ! _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_ dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Il scruta la carte et s'arrêta sur le point James Potter ! Là il fronça les sourcils.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'alarma Peter.

- Non, souffla Sirius, sous le choc.

- Mais quoi ? s'enquit Remus.

- Les gars ! On est bien d'accord sur le fait que la carte ne ment jamais exact ?

- Ouais, dirent les deux autres en chœur.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Remus.

- James est bien en train de faire des galipettes mais…

- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Remus.

- Il les fait avec Lily Evans, dit Sirius.

&&&

_sors la tête de sa cachette_ahhhh je sais ! Je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là ! Désoléeeeeeeeeeeee _recours se cacher_

Les remerciements sont sur mon blog Gros bisous tous le monde Zazo+

**SUITE VENDREDI **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

_"- James est bien en train de faire des galipettes mais… _

_- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Remus._

_- Il les fait avec Lily Evans, dit Sirius."_

&&&

Remus sursauta en entendant ses paroles. Peter donnait l'impression d'avoir été stupéfixé. Remus couru vers Sirius qui tenait la carte en tremblant.

- Tu as dû te tromper c'est pas possible !

- Regarde !

Il se pencha en avant pour voir. Il fixa le point que lui indiquait Sirius. Il y avait bien James … et Lily !

- Bon sang, murmura Remus.

- J'y vais ! déclara Sirius en se levant.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en le retenant par la manche de son pull.

- Quoi ? Tu veux le laisser avec Lily ? Il a le droit de savoir !

- Et tu comptes dire quoi ? James t'est en train de faire joujou avec la vraie Lily ? railla-t-il. Il réagira comment d'après toi ?

- Pas très bien, marmonna-t-il.

- Alors tu restes ici bien sagement et on lui parlera de notre découverte dès qu'il revient.

- Je ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à demain matin !

- Tu vas te forcer !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! le coupa-t-il. Assis ! ordonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Dieu soit loué !

- Eh les gars vous allez pas vous engueuler pour ça ! s'écria Peter, qui semblait sortit de sa torpeur.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- T'en pense quoi toi Peter ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Moi je pense qu'on ne devrait pas y aller maintenant. On risque de le couper en… en plein ébats ! Il va être furieux et frustré ! Donc vaut mieux attendre qu'il revienne.

- D'ici là, on a le temps de penser à une façon de lui dire, surenchérit Remus.

Sirius se renfrogna et s'assit sur son lit. Remus s'éloigna vers son lit quand il vit Sirius courir vers la porte.

Il sauta sur son dos et le plaqua au sol.

- Peter prend ma baguette ! s'époumona Remus.

Celui-ci le fit et lui tendit. Remus lui lança le sort « Petrificus totalus » et le porta dans son lit.

- Maintenant on peut être tranquille. Je ne te libèrerais que quand je serais sur que tu n'iras pas le voir ! dit Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit.

&&&

Lily, sous l'apparence de Sally, entra dans la salle commune. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle ne vit pas Sally. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, pour la trouver face au miroir, l'œil vide.

- Sally ! s'écria Lily en lui rendant son apparence.

La rouquine prit Sally par les épaules.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Je… Oh Lily je suis désolée …

- Mais de quoi ?

- Je … C'est Remus…

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle soupira. Elle était partagée. D'un côté elle était contente car cette situation la pesait. Elle avait cherché une solution pour tout arrêter avec James et Sally venait de lui fournir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait triste à l'idée de ne plus être avec lui. Quand il la prenait dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien, protégée.

- Alors je vais tout arrêter ! décréta Lily au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ca changera rien. Remus … il me prend pour une… une… Il me déteste !

Lily ne su quoi répondre. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Non seulement elle avait menti à James pendant environ quatre semaines mais elle venait de rendre sa meilleure amie malheureuse. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, murmura Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais tout lui dire !

- Hein ? A qui ? Dire quoi ?

- A James ! Je vais lui dire que c'était moi ! Je le dirai aussi à Remus comme ça vous aurez une chance tous les deux !

- T'es folle ? Il ne faut rien lui dire ! Il va te détester !

- Tant pis si ça peut te permettre d'être avec Remus !

- Lily…

- Sally je m'en veux pour tout ça ! Non seulement mon plan était débile et malsain mais en plus ça t'a fait souffrir, James aussi ! Si j'avais su que t'étais amoureuse de Remus je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! La seule solution maintenant c'est que je lui avoue tout !

- Mais Lily c'est toi qui vas souffrir après !

- Je l'ai mérité ! Ne dis rien Sally ! Ma décision est prise. Ce soir c'est la dernière ! Le jeu est fini !

- Ca n'avait rien d'un jeu Lily arrête de te convaincre du contraire.

- Je me comprends !

Lily sortit de la salle de bain, prit un parchemin et écrivit.

_« James, je te dois te parler. C'est très important. Disons ce soir à l'heure habituelle dans la chambre. Si tu ne peux pas réponds au message. Sally. »_

Elle plia le parchemin et le tendit à Sally.

- Tu es sûre de toi Lily ?

- Oui. Allez je vais prendre ma douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles descendirent dans la grande salle. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas là. On était samedi, ils devaient sûrement dormir.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement. Puis elles allèrent à la volière, seul moyen pour que James reçoive le message.

&&&

James entra dans son dortoir et se figea. Assis sur son lit, Sirius était figé. Remus et Peter jouaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit James.

Remus se leva et libéra Sirius. Peter les rejoignit.

- Pas trop tôt ! s'écria Sirius en se levant.

Il s'étira en pestant contre ses deux amis.

- Assis-toi James, conseilla Remus.

- Les gars vous me faites peur là !

Néanmoins, James s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses trois amis d'un œil perplexe.

- Ce qu'on va te dire va te causer un choc James !

- Remus on dirait un psy là ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Bon dites-moi ce que vous avez une bonne fois pour toute !

- Bon je me lance, dit Sirius. Hier soir, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la carte…

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria James, tout rouge.

- Oui bon ce n'est pas comme si je voyais tout hein ! Bref je t'ai vu et j'ai vu avec qui tu étais !

- Oui avec Sally !

- Justement c'est là que le problème se pose ! Tu n'étais pas avec Sally…mais avec Lily !

- C'est pas drôle Sir' !

- Remus ? appela Sirius.

- Je l'ai vu aussi James. Tu étais avec Lily ! C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur la carte ! Et on sait tous les quatre que la carte ne peut pas se tromper !

- C'est pas possible ! s'énerva James. Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais ça ne m'amuse pas !

- On est très sérieux James. Puisqu'on te dit qu'on l'a vu !

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Et puis à quoi ça rime tout ça ! Remus si tu veux que j'arrête tu me le dis ! Pas besoin d'inventer des trucs comme ça !

- On invente rien James, intervint Peter. Je t'assure que c'était écrit sur…

- ELLE NE M'AIME PAS ! hurla-t-il.

- James…

- NON ! CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE ELLE !

James souffla et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit ses amis le fixer craintivement.

- Bon et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de…

James ne pu terminer sa phrase car un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre.

- C'est un hibou de l'école, dit Remus en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Remus prit le parchemin et le tendit à James.

- C'est pour toi !

James le prit et le lut.

- C'est d'elle ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Ouais, marmonna James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Elle me donne rendez-vous ce soir !

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? Les gars ce n'est pas Lily ! Ca ne peut pas être Lily ! Non c'est impossible ! Bon on va manger ?

Sans attendre la réponse des gars, il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la grande salle.

**Trois heures plus tard**

Sirius, Peter et James étaient assis sur le canapé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lily et Sally étaient assise à une table et travaillaient. James les regardait fixement tour à tour.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela signifierait que Lily lui mentait depuis quatre semaines ! Non il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Ca lui faisait trop mal. Mais il devait bien avouer que ça expliquerait pleins de choses. Ses manies déjà. Quand elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux en lisant ou encore se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand elle était stressée. Sa colère quand Sirius s'en était pris à Sally. Elle affirmait que Sally n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Et puis elle connaissait bien Lily quand même. Elle lui avait révélé pleins de détails sur ses pensées privées. Même si elle était sa meilleure amie, James imaginait mal Lily raconter tout ça à Sally.

Il était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi croire. Etais-ce Lily ou Sally ?

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par un gros livre posé devant lui. Remus avait été faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

- J'ai trouvé, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Trouvé quoi ? s'enquit James.

- Le moyen de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Explique-toi Rem' je comprends rien !

Remus ouvrit le livre, chercha une page et le tendit à James. Celui-ci le prit et lut le passage que lui indiquait Remus.

_« Le sort de révélation. Incantation roumaine permettant de forcer une personne à reprendre sa véritable apparence. Pointez votre baguette sur la personne de votre choix et prononcez l'incantation : **revela tau aparentza**. Aussitôt cette personne reprendra son apparence. Marche aussi sur les objets et les animaux. »_

- T'es sur de ton coup là ? s'enquit James.

- Oui. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme en cours, les sortilèges non verbaux. Tu pense à la formule en pointant ta baguette sur elle et te voilà fixé.

- Et comment je sais si ça marche. Rem' imagine un peu. Elle arrive en tant que Lily, je lance le sort. Même si elle reste en Lily ça ne sera pas du sur à 100. J'aurais peut-être raté quelque chose. En plus je ne parle pas roumain moi !

- On va s'exercer, décréta Sirius. On va dans le dortoir on sera plus tranquille.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre en même temps, s'attirant tout les regards des élèves présents dans la salle commune. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir.

- James métamorphose cette tasse en n'importe quoi ! Puis après tu t'exerces dessus !

- Dictateur !

- Je sais merci !

James transforma la tasse en une rose rouge. Il se concentra et pensa à la formule « _revela tau aparentza ». _Aussitôt la rose redevint une tasse.

- Réussi ! Passons à plus fort.

Sirius se transforma en chien noir, sa forme animagus. James pointa sa baguette sur lui et fit comme pour la tasse. Le chien redevint Sirius.

- Tu vois c'est pas si difficile ! sourit Remus.

- Au pire tu lui demande de se mettre en Lily, tu lance le sort. Si rien ne change, demande lui de se mettre en Sally et fait pareil. Logiquement elle devrait se mettre en Lily, intervint Peter.

Ils parlèrent toute l'après-midi. James s'exerça plusieurs fois sur Peter et Sirius.

**Le soir,**

James était assis sur le lit, les poings serrés. Il avait peur. Peur d'être déçu. C'était paradoxal car d'un côté il espérait que ce soit avec Lily et non Sally qu'il ai couché. De l'autre ça voudrait dire que depuis quatre semaines elle s'était moquée de lui.

Il attendait encore quand il entendit un bruit. Il accouru dans les escaliers et la vit monter. Elle était en Lily. Ca aussi c'était bizarre. Si Sally voulait lui parler, pourquoi venait-elle en Lily ?

- Salut, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut ! Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en voyant son air triste.

- Si enfin… ça peut aller ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Ca a l'air grave !

- Important oui !

James sentait venir l'arrêt de leur marché.

- Viens sur le canapé on va parler ! proposa-t-il en souriant.

Elle s'avança. James en profita. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui en pensant à l'incantation.

Rien ne se passa. Ne voulant pas croire que c'était Lily, il s'avança. Remus lui avait appris un sort pour la transformer en Sally. Il pensa à la formule et aussitôt elle se transforma en Sally. Il enchaîna avec le « _revela tau aparentza ». _

Ce qu'il vit lui broya le cœur. Elle s'était retransformée en Lily. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était bien elle. Comme hier soir. Et sûrement tous les autres soirs depuis quatre semaines. Merlin qu'il se sentait con à ce moment là !

Il posa sa baguette sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait la tête baissée. Il se demandait si elle voulait tout arrêter ou lui avouer qu'elle était vraiment Lily. Sûrement les deux !

Il posa sa main sur le genou de Lily. Elle sursauta et releva la tête vers lui.

- Ecoute James je suis venue te dire… je… Il faut qu'on arrête !

Son cœur manqua un battement.

- C'est notre dernière soirée c'est ça ? s'enquit-il la voix rauque.

Tout se mélangeait en lui. Désir et colère. Une colère sans nom. Il se sentait manipulé et trahi. Elle avait joué avec lui pendant quatre semaines. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de ça !

Doucement elle enleva sa main.

- Notre dernière soirée c'était hier James, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je dois te dire… Je…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle essaya de l'empêcher mais sans trop de conviction.

- Accorde-moi cette dernière soirée s'il te plaît ! Juste ce soir ! murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Intérieurement il criait vengeance mais son corps, lui, réclamait celui de Lily. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de James, dans l'intention de le repousser. Mais ses mains tremblaient, et, malgré elle, elle répondit à son baiser.

- On … On ne peut pas faire ça… James…

Il se redressa légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de Lily.

- Bien sur qu'on le peut ! C'est pour ça que tu es là ! Notre dernière nuit ensemble. Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes ces quatre dernières semaines ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Je veux dire je pensais que ça s'arrêterais après la première nuit. Je dois te dire que…

- Plus tard, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Quand il sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Il la posa devant le lavabo et ouvrit les robinets de la douche. Il se tourna face à Lily. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait mener un combat intérieur. James sourit. Au fond de lui, il était content de la voir si désemparée. C'était cruel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser vengeance. Il se sentait trahi et ridicule de s'être fait berné comme ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise. Elle le regardait faire, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

La chemise tomba sur le sol. Il prit ses deux seins dans ses paumes et en titilla les pointes durcies à travers le fin tissu de son soutien gorge noir. Elle gémit doucement. Il arrêta sa torture en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour soulever sa jupe.

Il lui retira doucement, appréciant du regard le corps de la rouquine. Il passa sa main sur son ventre plat. Elle tressaillit. Puis il se colla contre elle. Plaquant son érection contre son ventre. Elle gémit en fermant les yeux.

- Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi Lily ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne pu répondre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser impérieux. Elle y répondit, chavirée. Se promettant mentalement qu'après elle lui dirait tout. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il se colla un peu plus contre elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle baissa les yeux et s'attaqua à son jean. Elle baissa la braguette d'un geste sec. Il fit glisser son jean par terre. Il était en boxer, torse nu. Elle pouvait voir dans quel état d'excitation il était. Et même si ça se voyait moins chez les filles, elle n'en était pas moins éperdue de désir.

Il lui détacha son soutien gorge, délicatement et laissa ses mains dévier plus bas, pétrissant ses hanches, puis encore plus bas. Il fit descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes, a genoux devant elle. Il lui caressa ses jambes, ses cuisses, avant d'aller s'égarer dans son intimité. Elle s'accrocha au lavabo et écarta les cuisses, lui ouvrant le passage.

Il la titilla du bout des doigts, la faisant gémir, haleter puis soudain il insinua un doigt. Elle cria son nom tout en chaloupant des hanches au rythme de son doigt. Puis elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son intimité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri quand il titilla le bouton de chair de sa langue.

Elle se laissa faire, grisée, transportée par ses caresses expertes. Elle se sentait sur le point de jouir, quand soudain, il se releva, la plaquant contre lui. Frustrée, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira son boxer. Elle prit son sexe à pleines mains, le faisant sursauter. Elle entama un mouvement de vas et vient tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Elle passa sa langue dessus le faisant haleter. Puis après quelques secondes d'une attente insupportable, elle le prit en bouche. Il poussa un long gémissement. Elle fit plusieurs vas et vient et alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus, elle se releva. Il la regarda, frustré.

- Chacun son tour, murmura-t-elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la mit dans la cabine de douche. Elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et réprima un frisson de plaisir. Aussitôt il la plaqua contre le carrelage froid et prit ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra. Il renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et roula des hanches pour l'inciter à venir plus profondément.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis commença un rythme effréné de vas et vient en elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, l'incitant à continuer. Lui criait d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Après de longues minutes à ce rythme, elle se cambra et se laissa aller en poussant un long gémissement.

La sentant se contracter autour de sa virilité, il se libéra en elle. Ils reprirent leurs souffles doucement. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Contre elle, en elle, il ne voulait pas se détacher. Cela signifiait les explications et accusations.

Non il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire maintenant. De sa main libre, il ferma les robinets de douche et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il semblait réaliser que maintenant, qu'il avait Lily, la i_vraie_/i Lily dans ses bras. Il lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse et la douceur dont il était capable. Mais étrangement ça sonnait comme un adieu. Une union teintée de douceur et de passion désespérée.

&&&

Blottie contre lui, il caressait distraitement sa chevelure flamboyante. Puis soudain, il se raidit et se leva. Sans un regard pour Lily, il alla dans la salle de bain. Elle le suivit du regard, perplexe devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. Il lui lança ses affaires sur son ventre.

- Habille-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle frissonna et prit ses vêtements dans ses bras.

- Je t'avoue que j'hésite entre te crier dessus ou t'applaudir, asséna-t-il moqueur.

- Je… James qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en bafouillant.

- Tu vois vraiment pas _Lily_ ?

Ce fut comme un électrochoc ! Elle pâlit dangereusement.

- Hé oui ! Je suis au courant !

- James… Je… Je suis désolée… je…

- Désolée de quoi exactement ? De t'être foutue de ma gueule pendant quatre semaines ? Ou juste parce que je l'ai découvert !

- Je ne me suis pas foutue de toi James ! protesta-t-elle. Et puis je voulais te le dire ! J'en avais l'intention ce soir !

- Oui c'est l'excuse classique ça ! Je comptais te le dire, imita-t-il fou de douleur.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait perdu toute confiance en elle.

- Je… Depuis quand tu…

- Depuis que t'es arrivée ! Vois-tu j'ai appris un nouveau sort ! Très utile cette incantation ! Vraiment ! Elle permet de forcer quelqu'un à reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Lily ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle essayait de réfréner son envie de pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer devant quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle méritait tout ça !

- Habille-toi et sors d'ici ! ordonna-t-il sèchement, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se leva, tremblante et s'habilla.

- Par la même occasion sors de ma vie ! Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni de mes amis ! Quand on sera obligé de se parler ça sera Potter et Evans ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle encaissa sans rien dire. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait furieusement.

- Rien à répondre ? s'enquit-il.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle termina de s'habiller. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva son regard sur lui. Il avait le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pour te venger des six années à te harceler ? Ou juste pour le plaisir de me prendre pour un con ? Ou encore pour me voir me morfondre, me traiter de salaud après ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle aurait voulu lui dire. Lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle sentait que si elle commençait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Et jamais elle ne pleurera devant lui.

- Tu avais raison sur un point au moins !

Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas Sally la fille facile dans l'histoire !

Elle pâlit encore plus et alors que les sanglots allaient couler, elle se dégagea vivement de sa poigne et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Une fois seul, James fit les cents pas. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il prit le vase sur la table basse et le balança contre le mur. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et mit sa foutue fierté de côté. Il se mit à pleurer. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était brisé. Elle l'avait piétiné sans regrets ni pitié. Elle s'était moquée de lui pendant quatre longues semaines. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

&&&

Une fois le portrait de Lys passé, Lily s'effondra par terre et laissa libre court à sa tristesse. Les poings serrés sur le sol froid, elle pleura de longues minutes, qui lui sembla des heures.

Elle s'était attendue à sa colère mais pas à _ça. Ce n'est pas Sally la fille facile dans l'histoire_ Elle se sentait mal ! Très mal ! Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

Difficilement, elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la salle commune. Elle y entra et vit Remus, Sirius et Peter assis devant le feu de cheminée.

Les joues mouillées d'avoir pleurer, elle tenta de passer discrètement mais c'était sans compter Remus. Il la sentit dès qu'elle eu fait un pas. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle.

Remus accouru vers elle.

- Lily ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas et voulu aller dans son dortoir. Il l'en empêcha. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la mit face à lui.

- Lily réponds-moi !

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et couru dans son dortoir. Elle s'efforça de ne réveiller personne et se mit dans son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux magiquement et lança un sort de silence. Elle se mit en boule et recommença à pleurer.

Elle pleura pendant pratiquement toute la nuit, avant de s'endormir, épuisée par ses émotions.

&&&

_à suivre, … _

Et voilà J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite ce week end (surement dimanche ) Les rars sur mon blog

Gros bisous tous le monde

Zazo+


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**Quatre semaines plus tard, **

Lily était roulée en boule sur son lit. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween. Personne n'avait cours de l'après-midi pour l'occasion. Une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré au lard avait été organisée. Tous les élèves autorisés y étaient. Pas Lily. Elle préférait rester ici, dans son lit, à se morfondre. Ca faisait quatre semaines que James l'ignorait complètement. Une ignorance totale. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Elle se leva et se mit face à au miroir. Des grosses cernes, les yeux bouffis et le teint pâle, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Parce que James avait une petite amie. Maria ! Une des filles de son dortoir. Au début elle l'avait trouvé gentille, trop bavarde mais gentille. Maintenant elle la haïssait. Hier soir, elle avait dû supporter des minauderies telles que _« Oh il est trop beau ! Je suis trop contente ! Je l'aime tant ! »_ Lily en avait la nausée. Du coup, elle avait pleuré, et pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule de fatigue. Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait dormi que 3h en tout et pour tout.

Elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin, ni hier soir. Elle avait perdu l'appétit. Faut dire que voir le garçon que l'on aime dans les bras d'une autre ça aide ! Elle soupira. Ces dernières semaines, on ne pouvait pas dire que Lily mangeait beaucoup. Elle picorait comme une poule, dixit Sally, mais là elle ne mangeait plus du tout. Elle avait perdu du poids. Elle flottait littéralement dans ses vêtements. Son bas de pyjama tenait grâce à un bout de ficelle autour de la taille, comme une ceinture. Pour éviter que les gens voient son état, elle mettait deux paires de collants et un pull par-dessus sa chemise. En plus c'était un peu camouflé grâce à sa robe de sorcière. Heureusement que la saison s'y prêtait sinon elle mourrait de chaud.

Vu qu'elle n'avait pas cours cette après midi, elle décida de se changer. L'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire pour le dîner d'Halloween. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais Sally lui avait fait promettre. Elle mit un pantalon moulant et son jean par-dessus. Un t-shirt et un gros pull. Voilà, avec ça personne ne verrait sa maigreur.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Personne comme elle s'y attendait. Elle devait aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Qu'elle lui fasse part de sa décision.

Elle descendit les marches de la salle commune, passa le portrait de la grosse dame et faillit percuter James… et Maria.

- Lily désolée je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Maria.

Etrangement elle trouva que ça sonnait faux. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Enfin ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose mais elle devra s'en contenter. Elle haussa les épaules et partit.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci tu ne trouve pas ? s'enquit Maria.

- M'en fous ! Allez viens le dortoir est vide à cette heure-ci !

Maria gloussa comme une adolescente attardée et le suivit. Lily qui avait tout entendu, dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Ils allaient… Ils allaient… _« Non ! Pense à autre chose Lily ! Calme-toi ! »_

Elle eu besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer puis elle frappa deux coups à la porte de McGonagall. _« Entrez »_

Lily tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau.

- Miss Evans ? Un problème ?

- Une requête plutôt !

- Je vous écoute !

Lily soupira. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas son idée de base mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

- Je peux changer de maison ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

McGonagall sursauta et pâlit.

- Miss Evans ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous changer de maison ? Et pour aller où ?

- Serdaigle !

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ?

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place à Gryffondor, murmura Lily.

- Mais Miss Evans on ne peut pas changer de maison sous une impulsion soudaine !

Lily soupira. Elle sentait les larmes revenir. Elle inspira un bon coup.

- S'il vous plaît professeur !

- C'est une idée absurde. Ma réponse est non, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Lily pâlit. Voilà, elle avait essayé et elle avait échoué. Elle devait donc rester à Gryffondor. Partager son dortoir avec cette pimbêche de Maria. L'entendre débiner toutes ses conneries sur son grand amour : James Potter !

- Je peux vous demander autre chose ?

- Essayez toujours je verrais bien !

- Je voulais vous demander si ma présence au bal de Noël était obligatoire ?

- Mais que diable vous arrive-t-il Miss Evans ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller alors je voulais savoir si j'étais obligée d'y aller !

- En tant que préfète en chef vous vous devez d'ouvrir le bal avec votre homologue masculin. Donc sujet clos. Venons-en à vos études. J'ai remarquée que depuis quelques temps vous vous relâchiez ! Vous avez manqué des cours. Vos devoirs sont moins bons que d'habitude et vous n'êtes plus aussi attentive en cours. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Je… Rien professeur. Une mauvaise passe c'est tout. Pour le bal…

- Vous êtes obligée d'y aller Miss Evans !

- Non pas si je démissionne, lâcha-t-elle.

La voilà, la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Elle vit le professeur McGonagall tressaillir et la fixer comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Miss Evans ?

- Si professeur. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je n'ai plus envie d'être préfète en chef. Je dois me concentrer sur les ASPICS et je n'y arriverai pas si j'ai trop de choses à faire. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable après tout !

- Mais … Mais…

- Je suis vraiment désolée professeur. Mais dans le règlement, j'ai le droit de démissionner si je le veux.

- Vous le voulez vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tout ça pour ne pas assister au bal ?

- C'est la principale raison. Les autres sont personnelles.

McGonagall semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Sa meilleure élève était devenue folle.

- Bien je ne peux en effet pas m'opposer à votre décision. Avez-vous une de vos camarades à me conseiller ?

- Sally Wilkins. Remus et elle s'entendent très bien et ils feront du très bon travail. Je m'en porte garante.

- Très bien. Je viendrais dans quelques jours pour annoncer votre remplaçante.

- Merci professeur. Bonne fin de journée.

- Vous aussi Miss Evans.

Lily parvint à esquisser un sourire. Non seulement elle n'était plus obligée d'aller à ce stupide bal mais en plus elle avait placée Sally en tête pour la succéder. Elle lui donnait l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus de Remus. C'était la moindre des choses pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle y vit Remus, Sirius et Peter en train de parler. Sans y faire attention, Lily monta dans son dortoir. Elle se recoucha dans son lit en fermant les rideaux. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

**Le soir, **

Ce fut les gloussements de Maria et sa meilleure amie, Sarah, qui réveillèrent Lily. L'esprit embrumé, Lily s'assit sur son lit et tendit l'oreille.

- C'était si … génial, minauda Maria.

- Ahhhh t'es une chanceuse ! s'écria Sarah.

- Je l'aime tellement ! Je suis sure qu'il m'aime aussi. Il m'a fait l'amour avec tant de passion !

Lily réprima son envie de vomir et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de son lit.

- Tu es réveillée ? s'enquit Sarah. Ce n'est pas nous j'espère ?

Lily ne répondit pas et alla se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle de bain. Sally la rejoignit.

- Ca va ma puce ? s'enquit-elle.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Tu viens le dîner va commencer !

Sans un mot, Lily la suivit. Maria et Sarah derrière elles. Lily les vit les dépasser pour aller rejoindre le coin des maraudeurs.

Lily lança un regard à Sally.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller manger avec eux ! marmonna Lily.

- Je sais puce ! Mais toutes les places sont prises. Je suis désolée… sincèrement…

- Non Sally ! Il est hors de question que je mange à côté d'eux ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James. Maria était collée contre lui et ils s'embrassaient goulûment. Abject ! Sally alla au bout de la table et demanda s'il pouvait se décaler. Par chance, ils acceptèrent.

Lily vit que tous les élèves se décalaient. Malheureusement sa chance s'arrêta là. Remus venait de dire que les deux places étaient réservées. Sally se dirigea donc vers Remus, tentant de cacher son trouble.

- Sally on t'a gardé une place, dit Sirius.

- Où est Lily ? s'enquit Remus.

- On ne mangera pas ici ! C'était gentil de votre part néanmoins.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin Black ? ironisa Sally.

Sirius regarda le couple se bécoter et Remus soupira.

- Vous allez vous mettre où ? demanda Peter.

- En bout de table !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit soudain James.

- Oh vos bouches ont finalement réussi à se décoller ! C'est un miracle, railla Sally.

Remus pouffa discrètement. Sally fit signe aux élèves de continuer à se décaler puis alla s'asseoir au bout avec Lily.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement. Enfin Lily ne mangeait pas. Elle faisait semblant de picorer pour pas que Sally ne remarque la différence.

Toute cette nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle s'efforçait de garder bonne figure mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Tout le monde ne parlait que du nouveau couple formé depuis deux jours. James Potter et Maria Chang.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation ? s'énerva Sally au bout d'un moment.

Lily posa sa fourchette.

- Sally je vais aller me coucher.

- Lily je…

- Je vais bien ! Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

Elle se leva, fit un bisou sur la joue de Sally et sortit de la grande salle.

&&&

**Une semaine plus tard, **

L'annonce du bal avait été rendue publique et toutes les filles gloussaient dans tous les coins en attendant une demande. Lily était, comme à son habitude, allongée sur son lit. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Tout ça à cause de Maria qui ne cessait de raconter sa relation avec James. Sarah gloussait à la moindre parole. Lily le supportait de moins en moins. Sally entra dans le dortoir.

- Bon vous pourriez changer de sujet toutes les deux ? s'énerva-t-elle, exaspérée.

Un silence boudeur suivi sa demande. Sally s'assit sur le lit de Lily tandis que les deux autres nouilles sortaient du dortoir.

- Ca va Lily ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

- Menteuse ! Ne fais pas attention à elles ! Elles sont …

- Stupide, la coupa Lily.

- Lumineusement stupide c'est ça le pire !

Lily esquissa un sourire.

- Allez viens on va faire un tour dehors ça te fera du bien !

- Sally je…

- Pas d'objection. On va faire un tour. Allez debout !

Lily se mit debout péniblement. Elle suivit Sally et descendit dans la salle commune. Maria et Sarah étaient là. Maria était dans les bras de James. Elle affichait une mine boudeuse.

- C'est à cause d'elle, dit-elle en implorant James du regard.

- Elle quoi ? s'enquit sèchement Sally.

- Tu nous as envoyé bouler ! On a le droit de parler non ! s'écria Maria.

- Ecoute-moi bien pauvre cloche, je ne te le redirai pas deux fois ! Yen a raz le pompon de tes histoires à deux mornilles. Oh il est si parfait ! Oh je l'aime tellement ! C'est ça le grand amour ! imita-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Tu es jalouse, intervint Sarah.

- Oh toi la cruche tu la ferme !

- Et nous tu crois qu'on en a pas marre de vous deux ? s'écria Maria.

- Si ça te saoule change de dortoir ça nous fera des vacances.

Elles étaient toutes les quatre face à face. Lily ne parlait pas mais avait les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Une violente envie de la frapper la démangeait. Sally s'énervait de plus en plus aussi.

- A nous aussi ! Entre une attardée psychotique et une zombie, on est servies !

Aussitôt Lily la gifla violemment. Maria s'effondra par terre sous la surprise.

- Ne t'avise plus d'insulter Sally sinon je t'étripe ! la menaça-t-elle rageusement.

Maria ne répondit pas. Elle se tenait la joue et la regardait d'un air horrifié. Lily leva les yeux vers Sarah.

- Quelque chose à dire ? s'enquit-elle froidement.

- Euh…je… Non !

Elle se recula, effrayée. Lily tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune. Sally avait un air extatique sur le visage.

- Le pied ! s'écria-t-elle. J'adore cette fille ! Lily attends-moi !

Sally sortit à son tour, sous les regards éberlués des maraudeurs et des élèves présents.

&&&

**Une semaine plus tard, **

Cette scène eu au moins un effet positif. James l'avait largué. Malheureusement, toutes les célibataires en chaleur s'étaient jetées sur lui. Tous les jours ou tous les deux jours, il avait une nouvelle copine. Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Tous les soirs, Lily le voyait avec une d'entre elles dans la grande salle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne prenait même plus la peine de descendre. En plus de n'avoir plus aucun appétit, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le voir avec une autre. Ou était passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? Parti ! Aux oubliettes !

Sally s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait entraperçue dans la salle de bain et avait remarqué sa perte de poids considérable. S'en était suivit une demi-heure de sermons. Elle l'avait écouté d'une oreille, lui promettant de faire des efforts mais elle n'en faisait pas. Elle s'en fichait de tout. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Normalement, aujourd'hui McGonagall devait annoncer sa remplaçante. Personne n'était encore au courant de sa démission. Elle avait dû continuer ses rondes pendant la semaine. Rondes très rapides. Elle passait dans le couloir du 7ème étage, attendait dix bonnes minutes et remontait dans son dortoir.

- Lily ! McGo est dans la salle commune et elle veut te parler, lui dit Sally en entrant dans le dortoir.

Lily soupira et prit son badge de préfète en chef. Elle suivit sa meilleure amie. Les maraudeurs étaient là bien sur. James et sa nouvelle petite amie. Jade Duval ! Une autre débile faisant partie de son fan club.

- Miss Evans vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- Non professeur.

Lily s'avança et lui tendit son badge de préfète en chef.

- Lily ! s'écria Sally. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai démissionné Sally ! La place est libre…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Miss Wilkins ! Je vous propose le poste ! Ca vous intéresse ?

- Moi ? Mais…

- Sally tu seras parfaite pour ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on t'explique vu que tu sais exactement ce que je faisais ! Et si jamais tu as un problème, Remus sera là !

Sally lança un regard moqueur à Lily ! Elle avait deviné qu'elle cherchait à les rapprocher. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour démissionner d'un statut qu'elle adorait.

- Miss Wilkins ?

- Lily tu es sûre ?

- A 100 Sally ! Allez dis oui !

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle en direction de McGonagall.

Celle-ci lui tendit le badge et Lily lui épingla sur sa robe. Le professeur lui laissa régler le reste avec Remus et partit.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Lily ?

- J'en avais plus envie tout simplement !

- Menteuse !

- Sally…

- Dis-moi !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bal ! Et en tant que préfète en chef j'étais obligée d'y aller !

- Pour ça ? Tu as quitté ton poste pour ça ?

- Pas seulement ! C'est la principale raison ! Maintenant je n'ai plus d'obligations ! Rien à faire ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Bon je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit.

- Lily…

- Je vais bien !

Elle partit dans son dortoir.

- Menteuse, souffla Sally.

Remus était debout près d'elle et fixait les escaliers, sourcils froncés.

- Elle tient le coup ? murmura-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur que non ! Elle ne fait rien pour aller mieux !

- On va l'aider !

- Sans vouloir te vexer Remus, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un de ses meilleurs amis ! Elle s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle ne devait plus vous approcher. Tous les quatre. Elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi.

Remus sembla songeur quelques minutes.

&&&

Plus tard dans le dortoir des garçons. Remus était assis sur son lit et attendait James. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. James arriva finalement, suivit de Sirius et Peter. Il s'effondra sur son lit.

- James ? appela Remus.

- Ouais ?

- Est-ce que tu as dit ou plutôt ordonner à Lily de ne plus s'approcher de nous ?

James ne répondit pas. Remus prit ça pour un oui.

- Par Merlin mais de quel droit ose-tu ? Depuis quand on a plus le droit de parler à quelqu'un avec qui TU veux plus parler ?

- Rem'…

- NON ! Lily est mon amie ! Enfin elle l'était avant que tu gâches tout !

- Attends ! C'est _moi_ qui ai tout gâché ? C'est elle qui s'est foutu de moi pendant quatre semaines !

- Elle t'a fait du mal je suis ok ! Mais en quoi ça te donnait le droit de lui interdire de nous parler ?

- Désolé, murmura James.

- T'as intérêt à l'être ! Maintenant la prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi stupide sortira de la boîte vide qui te sert de cerveau, tourne la langue sept fois avant de parler.

Remus sortit du dortoir.

&&&

Le couvre feu était passé. Lily était dans les couloirs avec Sally et Remus. Remus et Lily lui expliquaient en quoi consistaient les tâches d'une préfète en chef. Remus aurait pu s'en charger seul, mais Sally s'était déclarée ne pas prête à être seule avec Remus.

Ils faisaient leur ronde tout les trois. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir quand Lily eut l'impression que son cœur volait en éclat. James était là, avec Kelly Litchfield ! Ils étaient dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Sa jambe gauche enroulée autour de la taille de James, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Remus jura dans sa barbe. Lily fit volte face et partit le plus loin possible. Elle fit signe à Sally qu'elle voulait être seule !

James se sépara de Kelly sous l'œil dégoûté de Sally et rageur de Remus.

Sally s'avança vers lui et sans qu'il ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle lui asséna une gifle retentissante puis elle partie en serrant les poings.

- Fier de toi je suppose ? s'enquit froidement Remus.

- Rem' écoute…

- Non toi tu vas m'écouter ! Elle s'est excusée ! Mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer les raisons de son acte ! Tu es aveuglé par ton idée de vengeance. On voit tous qu'au fond tu ne vas pas bien ! Mais non tu préfères aller de poufs en poufs pour te venger et essayer de l'oublier ! Elle t'a peut-être fait du mal mais elle ne mérite pas ça ! Elle ne mérite pas autant de méchanceté ! Tu es cruel James ! Et crois-moi ça me tue de dire ça mais sur ce coup là tu me déçois sincèrement. Maintenant je vais te laisser terminer de tirer ton coup ! A la prochaine !

Remus partit à la recherche de Lily. Il la trouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Assise par terre, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura contre son épaule pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle sembla se calmer, elle leva la tête et déroba son regard à celui de Remus.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Lily ! C'est normal de pleurer ! Ca fait du bien non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ecoute je sais ce qu'il t'a dit ce soir là et je…

- Tu sais ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui ! Et il est hors de question que tu acceptes. Ce n'est pas parce que vous deux, vous ne vous parlez plus que nous deux on doit en faire autant !

- Ah ! soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autres Lily ? s'enquit soudain Remus.

- Ri…Rien, mentit-elle.

- Lily tu ne sais pas mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ce que vous avez dit à Sally avant que vous sachiez que c'était moi !

- Merlin ! Non il n'a pas dit que t'étais… une…une…

- Fille facile, marmonna-t-elle.

- Il va m'entendre, tempêta-t-il.

- Non Remus ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille Lily ! Je t'interdis de le penser !

- Tu as pourtant cru que Sally l'était !

- C'était différent Lily ! Je croyais qu'elle se servait de ton corps pour coucher avec lui !

- Je vois pas en…

- Toi tu l'aimes ! C'est pour ça que tu as imaginé ce plan ! Je me trompe ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Je l'aime tellement et il me hait.

- Il ne te hait pas Lily… Il est blessé dans son amour propre. Il a l'impression de s'être fait avoir par celle qu'il aime. Et ça fait mal ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je le défends après ça ! Ecoute je pense qu'avec ce que je lui ai dit ce soir, il a les idées de nouveau en place. Laisse-lui un peu de temps ! Il se calmera et te pardonnera.

- Non il ne pourra pas Remus. J'ai mérité tout ce qu'il m'a dit ! S'il m'aimait encore il ne ferait pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ! Si je suis sa logique je devrais moi aussi aller voir ailleurs ? J'en ai ni l'envie ni la force Rem' ! Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

- Non quoi ? Et je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs à ton tour !

- J'ai envie de retourner à l'époque où tout était simple. Quand on passait nos étés ensemble tous les deux ! Aucune ambiguïté, ni problème ! Un garçon, une fille, deux amis sans amour ! L'amour ça craint, marmonna-t-elle.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à sa dernière phrase.

- Pas toujours Lily ! Des fois l'amour vaut le coup !

- J'avais oublié que je parlais à Remus, l'éternel rêveur !

- Lily si moi, malgré ma condition, je crois en l'amour c'est que parfois ça vaut vraiment le coup.

- Tu pense à Sally en disant ça ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Remus rougit.

- Meuh non ! mentit-il.

- T'as intérêt à l'inviter pour le bal Remus Lupin sinon t'auras affaire à moi ! Bon moi je vais aller me coucher.

- Lily tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Non ! Rien ne va Remus mais je vais aller mieux… un jour. Bonne nuit et merci

Elle partit, le laissant seul.

&&&

_à suivre,…_

* * *

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ! **Je poste le chapitre 8 demain et l'épilogue mardi** Ca vous va ?

Gros bisous tous le monde

Zazo+


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

**Trois semaines plus tard,**

Lily était assise sur son lit, rideaux fermés. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Toujours le même depuis trois semaines. Elle revoyait James avec Kelly dans le couloir du 7ème étage. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en pleurs. Elle n'osait se rendormir derrière, de peur de le revoir encore une fois. Elle restait donc assise sur son lit, à attendre que les larmes cessent sans bouger. Sally la trouvait tous les matins, les yeux gonflés, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Lily tu viens ? C'est l'heure de manger !

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard n'avait plus d'éclat. Sally la força à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Lily prit sa douche, d'un geste mécanique et mit son uniforme. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler plusieurs collants ou un pull. Elle s'en fichait que tout le monde voit son état.

James avait quitté Kelly Litchfield. Après une semaine sans personne, il avait commencé à sortir avec Amanda Garner. La préfète de Serdaigle en sixième année. Malgré tous ses efforts, Lily n'arrivait pas à la détester. Elle était calme, gentille et douce. Pas une de ses groupies à la manque. Elle ne collait pas James comme une sangsue même s'ils se permettaient plusieurs gestes tendres. Quand Lily les avait vus ensemble elle avait su qu'avec elle c'était différent. Plus sérieux. Ses espoirs de réconciliation s'effondraient.

Sally l'attendait dans le dortoir et ne pu retenir une exclamation choquée en voyant sa maigreur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Lily… souffla-t-elle la voix rauque.

Lily évita son regard et prit son sac de cours. Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Sally marchait à côté d'elle. Elles allèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lily ne faisait pas attention à tous les regards choqués, surpris, horrifiés ou peinés des autres élèves. Sally les fusillait du regard.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et Sally mit d'office un bol de céréales devant Lily. Celle-ci le contempla d'un œil morne sans esquisser le moindre geste pour commencer à manger. Sally la fixa du regard et lui fit un signe vers son bol.

Lily prit sa cuillère et avec un soupir, elle prit une bouchée de céréales. Alors qu'elle allait en prendre une autre, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Remus s'installa d'office à côté de Lily. Sirius en face de lui. Peter se mit à côté de Remus et James en face de Peter, directement dans le champ de vision de Lily. Sally serra les poings.

Lily s'efforça de ne pas paraître affectée mais ça n'échappa pas à Remus. A ce moment là, Amanda arriva.

- Bonjour tous le monde, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Ils répondirent tous sauf Sally, qui avait décidée de n'aimer aucune des copines de James et Lily, trop occupée à fixer son bol de céréales.

- Tiens dis-moi Remus pour les réunions de préfets, la prochaine est pour quand ? s'enquit Amanda.

- Ce soir, lui répondit-il. Juste après le dîner.

- Ok merci. James on se verra ce midi ?

- Bien sur, répondit celui-ci après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

- Quel appétit ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- C'est l'amour, commenta acerbement Sally.

Un silence de mort suivi sa réplique. Remus et Sirius avaient des sourires amusés sur les lèvres, Peter était plongé dans son petit déjeuner et James et Amanda fixait Sally d'un air ahuri.

Lily fit signe à Sally qu'elle allait partir. Elles se levèrent en même temps. A peine Lily fit un pas qu'elle percuta un élève. Elle tomba durement sur les fesses et reçut son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa robe de sorcière.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, s'effara l'élève en question.

Un sixième année de Gryffondor. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus.

- Je suis sincèrement navré, s'excusa-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-elle.

- Si regarde j'ai sali ta robe et tu as dû te faire mal en tombant par terre. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle. Je-vais-bien !

- Ok. Faudrait que tu enlèves ta robe sinon ça risque de transpercer sur tes vêtements, lui dit-il gentiment.

Lily soupira et enleva sa robe de sorcière. Aussitôt elle sentit tous les regards se fixés sur elle. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers Sally. Elle comprit le message.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? s'enquit froidement Sally.

Sa voix glaciale fit sursauter tous les autres.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu un uniforme de votre vie ? Viens Lily on remonte pour que tu te change !

Lily articula un merci silencieux. Sally y répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Hum… Lily ? appela soudain le Gryffondor.

Elle se retourna face à lui.

- Euh… Je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute mais… je… Tu voudrais aller au bal de Noël avec moi ? balbutia-t-il.

Lily le fixa les yeux ronds. Remus haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant que James s'était raidi.

- Euh… c'est gentil mais euh… c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Patrick O'Neil ! Tu es déjà prise c'est ça ? s'enquit-il déçu.

- Euh non mais…

- C'est moi alors ?

Il était tout rouge et Sally réprima un fou rire.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Je n'y vais pas en fait !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas au bal, répéta Lily.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie !

- Ah ! Je comprends ! A la prochaine !

Il s'enfuit presque en courant, rouge brique. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu as refusé ? s'effara Sally.

- J'te l'ai dit j'ai pas envie d'aller à ce foutu bal ! marmonna Lily.

- Tu aurais dû accepter Lily !

- Si ça t'énerve autant va le voir et va avec lui à ce bal ! s'énerva Lily. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller c'est mon choix ! Maintenant vu que certaines personnes ne se décident pas, prends les devants et va l'inviter toi si tu y tiens tant ! J'vais me changer.

Lily partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Remus rougit et se replongea dans son passionnant petit-déjeuner. Sally la suivit. Sirius regarda le bol de céréales à peine entamé de Lily les sourcils froncés.

&&&

**Le soir, **

Lily était assise en haut à la tour d'astronomie, comme tous les soirs. Elle y restait des heures, pour être tranquille.

Alors qu'elle était en direction de son dortoir pour aller se coucher elle faillit percuter Sirius au tournant d'un couloir.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai demandé le premier !

Lily voulu partir mais Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira à sa suite.

- Sirius lâche-moi ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras !

Trop lasse pour se débattre elle se laissa entraîner. Il l'emmena devant un grand tableau avec une corbeille de fruit. Il donna le mot de passe et entra, forçant Lily à le suivre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie. Elle était dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

- Monsieur Sirius ! s'écria une petite voix aigue.

Lily baissa les yeux et vit une petite elfe avec un torchon posé sur son épaule.

- Hey Mindy, répondit Sirius. Je viens pour une mission de la plus haute importance !

- Dites-moi Monsieur Sirius ! Que dois-je faire ?

- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Sirius, Mindy ?

- Au moins 100 fois Monsieur Sirius.

- Enfin bref tu vois cette jeune fille ?

- Encore une ? s'écria Mindy d'un air réprobateur.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Non il s'agit de Lily Evans ! Il faut la faire manger !

- Lily ? _La_ Lily de Monsieur James ? s'écria-t-elle surprise.

Lily rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

- Oui c'est bien Lily, sourit Sirius. Il faut la faire manger !

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite Monsieur Sirius. Miss Evans asseyez-vous ici !

- Appelez-moi Lily, murmura celle-ci en s'asseyant.

- D'accord Miss Lily. Que voulez-vous manger ?

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas…

- Tt tt pas d'objection. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose.

Elle partit s'affairer dans la cuisine. Sirius s'assit en face de Lily. Mindy revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau remplit de nourriture. Poulet, frites, fruits et desserts. Sirius la remercia d'un clin d'œil et elle retourna derrière ses fourneaux.

- Mange Lily ! lui dit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Lily regarda son plateau d'un œil dégoûté. Sirius lui mit une fourchette dans sa main.

- Ne me force pas à te faire manger comme les enfants Lily !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que tu en as besoin ! Il faut que tu mange et crois-moi, je peux t'y forcer ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais-le pour James.

- Pour James ? répéta Lily, surprise.

- Oui ! Il est intenable.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

- Non ! J'agis dans un but égoïste. J'en ai marre de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour toi à longueur de journée !

- Il n'a pas eu l'air de vraiment s'en soucier, marmonna-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade ! répondit Sirius.

- Et toutes ces poufs c'est des façades aussi ! répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est qu'elle est jalouse la tigresse ! railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Lily rougit ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.

- Tu sais Lily, on n'est pas aveugle ! Tu vas mal et ça se voit de plus en plus !

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle mangea une frite sans trop de conviction.

- Et ça ne sert à rien de dire _« Je vais bien »_ tous le temps ! On sait tous que tu mens !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Lily se sentit rougir et murmura un oui étranglé sans le regarder.

- C'est dur à admettre hein ? la taquina-t-il.

- Va te faire voir Black !

- Tt tt pas de vulgarité Miss Lily, intervint Mindy. Monsieur Sirius veut vous aider, voilà une bien étrange façon de le remercier !

- Tu as réussi à l'enrôler dans ton fan club ? railla Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu sais j'ai tout mon temps, alors on peut y passer la nuit mais tu mangeras ton assiette, lui dit-il d'un ton badin.

Lily marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et continua à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait fini son plateau. Elle avait le ventre qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle avait envie de vomir. Sirius sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Bois ça !

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Une potion pour t'empêcher de vomir. Ca t'aidera à digérer.

Elle avala la potion et ils retournèrent au dortoir, remerciant et saluant Mindy au passage. Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius ne cessait de sourire d'un air étrange. Lily savait que quand il avait cet air là, c'est qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Elle ne dit rien et alla se coucher après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

&&&

**Une semaine plus tard, **

Lily allait un peu mieux. Remus et Sally surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Sirius la fixait du regard dans la grande salle, la défiant du regard. Un regard qui semblait dire _« Tu as intérêt à manger »._ Alors elle mangeait. Sally la gavait de bonbons en tout genre, arguant du fait qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces et des formes par la même occasion.

Elle était dans la salle commune, assise sur le canapé entre Sally et Remus. En face il y avait Sirius et Peter. Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils la forçaient à rester avec eux, parlant de tout et rien. La mêlait aux conversations comme de vieux amis.

Ils parlaient tranquillement quand James entra dans la salle commune. Il paraissait furieux. Il avait les poings serrés et une marque rouge sur la joue. Il s'avança vers ses amis mais se figea en voyant Lily avec eux.

- Sirius il faut qu'on _parle _! dit-il d'une voixtendue.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon p'tit chou ? railla Sirius. T'es dans la mauvaise période du mois ?

Sally et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant l'air indigné de James. Lily ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Peter lui était plongé avec délice dans la fouille du sachet de bonbons.

- Tout de suite Sirius ! s'énerva James.

- Oh c'est bon j'arrive ! T'énerves pas amour !

James marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et monta dans son dortoir, la démarche précipitée. Sirius eu un léger sourire et le suivit.

&&&

Quand Sirius arriva en haut, il vit James faire les cents pas devant son lit.

- Alors raconte-moi tout, dit Sirius.

- Elle m'a quitté ! s'écria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais rien !

- Elle t'a quitté et giflé sans raison alors ? ironisa Sirius.

- Bon j'ai fait une petite bourde ok ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame !

- C'est quoi ta bourde ?

- J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ! marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

- Mais encore ? insista Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Jaiditleprénomdelilyaumauvaismoment, baragouina James.

- Hein ? J'ai juste capté Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voir dans l'histoire ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là d'ailleurs ? s'enquit James, dans une tactique peu subtile de changement de sujet.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Alors répète doucement ce que tu m'as dit !

- On était en plein … tu vois quoi… et j'ai gémit le prénom de Lily au lieu du sien ! marmonna-t-il.

Sirius le regarda interloqué puis éclata de rire.

- Ne te marre pas ! s'indigna James.

- Non mais attends ! Tu dis qu'elle n'avait pas à en faire un drame ? Tu dis le prénom d'une autre en pleins ébats et tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit furax ? T'es trop fort !

Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. James attendit qu'il se calme.

- Pourquoi t'es si énervé au juste ? s'enquit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes au coin des yeux.

- Parce que j'ai dit _son_ prénom !

- Ca prouve que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier !

- J'y arriverais mieux si vous cessiez de la traîner partout avec vous !

- Elle ne va pas bien James ! Elle a besoin de compagnie !

- Elle a recommencé à manger correctement ?

- Oui j'y ai veillé avec Sally et Rem'.

- Bien !

- Tu vois tu t'inquiète pour elle !

- C'est normal je l'aime ! répondit James du tac au tac.

Puis il se figea.

- Tu vois tu ne l'a pas oubliée !

- J'y arrive pas, murmura James, tête basse. Et puis c'est toi qui m'as conseillé d'aller voir ailleurs !

- Je sais ! Tu lui en veux encore ?

- Je…Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Des fois je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aime et d'autres où j'ai envie de lui crier dessus, lui demander pourquoi elle m'a fait ça !

- Lily n'est pas très bavarde mais je sais une chose : elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Son état en est la preuve !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

- Trouve un bon moment pour que vous parliez tous les deux. Ecoute – et sans t'énerver ça serait nickel – ce qu'elle a, à te dire. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes !

- Tu…Tu crois ?

- Non je dis ça pour déconner ! Bien sur que je le crois James ! Parlez tous les deux et réglez cette histoire !

- Je vais y réfléchir !

- Ok. Tu viens on retourne dans la salle commune ?

- Non… Je vais rester là !

- Comme tu veux, dit Sirius en soupirant. Tu sais où nous trouver.

Il sortit, laissant James avec ses doutes et ses incertitudes.

&&&

**Une semaine plus tard, **

Tout le château était en effervescence. Les filles couraient partout en gloussant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Lily, confortablement installée sur le canapé de la salle commune, était bien la seule fille de sa maison qui n'était pas dans son dortoir en train de se préparer. James et Sirius étaient assis en face d'elle. Ils faisaient une partie de carte explosive. Sally débarqua en trombe et s'assura que Remus n'était pas ici. Sirius décida d'aller dans leur dortoir pour l'occuper et l'empêcher de descendre.

Lily se retrouvait seule avec James. Elle sentait son regard pesé sur elle et se concentrait pour ne pas rougir. Puis elle tourna la tête. Sally était redescendue, vêtue d'une robe rose … absolument hideuse. Lily avait tenté en vain de cacher une grimace mais Sally l'avait vue.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Euh… elle est bien… pour qui aime… adore… idolâtre… le rose et les froufrous, répondit Lily.

- Ok je vais me changer !

Elle remonta pour redescendre dix minutes plus tard. Celle là était rouge avec une fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse et un décolleté plongeant. James émit un son étranglé en la voyant, Lily demeurait bouche bée.

- Tu es magnifique Sally ! s'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non j'crois pas que…

- Mais si je t'assure !

- Je vais me faire coller pour atteinte à la pudeur, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'pense que ça serait plutôt Remus qui se ferait coller ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh non je vais aller me changer !

- Mais je n'ai ….

- T'as raison je vais en trouver une autre, décida-t-elle en courant dans les escaliers.

- Rien dit, acheva-t-elle.

Finalement au bout de la dixième robe, provenant de la garde robe de Lily, elle avait trouvé une robe parfaite. Bleue, classe et sexy en même temps. Elle allait faire sensation. Lily avait pu se replonger dans son livre. Elle alla l'aider pour se maquiller et se coiffer et redescendit pour s'installer dans le canapé. Elle avait complimenté Remus sur sa tenue. Sirius, Peter et James étaient déjà descendus.

Après que Sally fut descendue, non sans remercier Lily d'avoir pressé Remus de l'inviter avant un autre, Lily se plongea dans son livre, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Trop concentrée, elle n'entendit pas le portrait s'ouvrir.

James entra doucement mais resta dans l'ombre pour observer Lily. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir. Elle en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte de chaussures.

Elle la posa sur la table basse et prit les bouts de parchemins dedans. Tous les messages de James. Elle les relut un par un, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le feu et les jeta un par un dedans. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais espèce d'idiote ?

James était abasourdi. Elle parlait à qui ?

- Que la vie était un conte de fées ? Qu'il allait te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il ne t'en voulait pas ?

Elle se parlait toute seule ? James dû se faire violence pour ne pas accourir auprès d'elle.

- Réveille-toi Lily ! Il ne t'aime plus ! C'est fini ! Tu as tout gâché avec ton plan stupide ! Tu es stupide ma fille !

Une fois qu'elle eu tout jeté dans le feu, elle resta là, à les regarder brûler. James la regardait, l'esprit en déroute. Que devait-il faire ? Rester là, à la regarder pleurer ou courir la prendre dans ses bras ?

- Je lui ai fait tant de mal, sanglota-t-elle. Pardonne-moi James ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ! Tu me manques tellement.

Elle recommença à pleurer en continuant de parler à voix haute. Elle se traitait de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Merlin, ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour James de résister à la tentation. Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui, lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas tout entendu.

- Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il ne réfléchit plus en entendant ces trois mots tant attendus. James s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Lily ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se figea. _« Non ce n'est pas possible ! »_ pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

- Lily regarde moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses beaux yeux chocolat la regardaient avec une telle douceur qu'elle se crut en plein rêve.

- Ja…James ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui ! Allez arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé. Pâle et les yeux bouffis, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, sourit-il, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolée James. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais… je tenais à ce que tu le sache ! dit-elle en fixant le feu de cheminée.

- Lily…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. Je…Si j'ai fait ça, je veux dire ce plan stupide, c'est que j'avais peur…

- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?

- De mes sentiments envers toi.

- Lily tu serais venue me voir directement je n'aurais pas réfléchi, je t'aurais embrassé dans la seconde !

- Depuis la sixième année, mes sentiments pour toi ont changés.

- Qu…

- Arrête de me couper, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

- Mais…

- Je veux tout te dire sans que tu m'interrompes ! Plus un mot s'il te plaît !

- Ok je dis plus rien, dit-il avec une fausse expression vexée.

- Bien ! Oui depuis la sixième année. Tu avais changé … ou alors c'est moi qui me suis un peu décoincé. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que je refusais d'y croire. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, je me l'interdisais. J'avais peur de me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ! Je sais je suis trop méfiante mais on ne se refait pas. Tu allais de filles en filles et en même temps tu me jurais un amour éternel.

Elle marqua une pause.

- J'ai eu tout l'été pour essayer de me convaincre que tu étais toujours Potter cet arrogant, prétentieux et sur de soi ! Je sais qu'en vérité tu n'es pas comme ça, enfin je le sais maintenant. Et puis au début de l'année, tu as recommencé ton manège et j'ai vraiment cru que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était mon corps. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je t'aimais alors j'ai imaginé ce plan stupide pour t'avoir et que tu me connaisse un peu mieux. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences. Je me suis sentie super mal en te voyant si bouleversé après notre première nuit. Je ne voulais pas que tu te considères comme un salaud. Après tu connais la suite. Et crois-moi ou non le dernier soir j'étais venue pour tout arrêter et te dire la vérité. Pour Sally, qui aimait Remus et souffrait de cette situation sans que je remarque rien, et pour toi. Je supportais plus de te voir comme ça !

Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur les flammes.

- Ce soir là, j'ai eu mal. Pas pour moi, non je méritais ce que tu m'as dit ! Mais j'ai eu mal car je t'avais blessé sans le vouloir. J'ai passé les premières semaines comme dans un brouillard. Je n'avais plus conscience des autres, de l'extérieur. Puis tu as commencé à sortir avec cette fille, cette Chang, dit-elle en crachant presque le dernier mot. Tous les jours je devais supporter ses minauderies et ode à l'amour. Elle ne lésinait pas en détail sucré de vos nuits d'amour. J'en étais malade. C'est là que j'ai cessé de manger. Je n'avais plus faim, plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit à part de pleurer toute la nuit. Après notre dispute, tu as eu plusieurs copines, là aussi je le supportais mal. Puis je t'ai vu avec Litchfield ! Dans une position plus qu'équivoque et j'ai craqué. Remus m'a consolé et m'a fait avoué combien je t'aimais et je souffrais de te voir avec d'autres. J'ai décidé d'abandonner mon poste de préfète en chef pour trois raisons. Ne pas aller à ce stupide bal de Noël, ne plus à avoir de tâches à faire et rapprocher Sally et Remus. Après ça, tu t'es trouvée une autre petite amie. La pire de toute. Amanda Garner. Je sentais qu'avec elle c'était différent. Elle était plus calme, plus mature et plus intelligente que les autres cloches. Puis Sirius a décidé de s'en mêler et me forcer à manger. Ils m'ont forcés à rester avec eux bien que ça sautait aux yeux que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Et nous voilà ! Moi racontant ma vie et n'osant tourner les yeux vers toi de peur de te voir endormi ou complètement indifférent.

Lily souffla. Ca y est elle avait tout dit ! Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait déstabilisé.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit mais ne dit rien.

- Je constate que tu n'es pas endormi, encore moins indifférent ! Ca devrait me soulager mais ton silence me perturbe.

- Permission de parler ? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire malin.

- Permission accordée, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime Lily ! déclara-t-il aussitôt.

Elle sursauta.

- Crois-moi j'ai tout fait pour tenter de te haïr ou t'oublier mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré ces cloches comme tu le dis si bien, aucune ne t'arrivait à la hauteur. Pas même Amanda. Tu sais pourquoi elle m'a quitté ?

- Sally me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Hum laisse-moi deviner ! Sirius l'a dit à Peter et Remus, et Rem' l'a dit à Sally. Mais comme je me méfie des paroles de Patmol dis-moi ce que Sally t'a dit !

- Il parait que tu as murmuré mon prénom … à l'instant critique.

- Ouais, murmura-t-il en rougissant. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier et à t'en vouloir très longtemps. Je veux dire je me suis sentit incroyablement stupide, l'impression d'avoir été un pantin. J'étais en colère mais de l'autre côté j'étais content. D'un seul coup, toute la culpabilité que j'ai ressenti en quatre semaines s'est évanouie. C'était vraiment avec toi et non seulement avec ton corps enfin tu vois…

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Enfin bref je t'ai vu déprimer Lily et ça me foutait mal. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir traité de fille facile alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'en ai pas une. Je savais ce soir là que tu voulais me le dire mais je n'ai pas eu la force de discuter et écouter tes explications. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça Lily, je le regrette sincèrement.

- C'est fini maintenant, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Oui…

Puis soudain il se leva et courut dans son dortoir. Lily le regarda faire, atterrée. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé. Puis il revint tenant une chaussette dans la main. Il plongea la main dedans et en sortit les bouts de parchemins écrits par Lily.

- Tu les cachais dans une chaussette ?

- C'est la seule cachette à laquelle Sirius ne pense pas ! rigola-t-il.

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna devant la cheminée. Il l'assit devant lui, la serra dans ses bras.

- Nouveaux départs ! dit-il doucement. On oublie le passé et on repart à zéro ?

- Ca me va ! murmura-t-elle.

Il lui prit le menton et la tourna vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, comme pour sceller cet accord. Puis après s'être détachés l'un de l'autre, James jeta un par un les bouts de parchemins dans le feu. Geste symbolique pour leur nouvelle relation.

**ZE END (la 1ère lol)**

_Epilogue à venir…_

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? L'épilogue sera là demain ! Le dénouement a déjà eu lieu mais je tenais à terminer cette fic sur une note d'humour ! Donc voilà vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller le lire non plus lol Je suis en train de le modifier encore une fois MDR il sera prêt pour demain of course !

Gros bisous à tous le monde et encore merci pour vos reviews adorables !

Zazo+

PS : Remerciements sur mon blog (lien dans ma bio) comme d'habitude


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

**Epilogue : **

**Le lendemain matin, **

Lily se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Elle repensa à hier soir. Son nouveau départ avec James.

Aussitôt, la panique s'empara d'elle. Et si tout ça, n'était finalement qu'un rêve ? Un merveilleux rêve, certes, mais pas réel ? Elle ferma les yeux et se revit dans les bras de James, assis devant la cheminée, savourant ses petits baisers dans son cou. Elle frissonna.

Elle se leva doucement et scruta le dortoir. Sally dormait profondément, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lily sourit. Elle devait avoir passé une bonne soirée avec Remus. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les lits de ses deux autres camarades de chambre et alla prendre sa douche.

Une fois habillée, elle sortit doucement de la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller Sally.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était déserte. Mais quelque chose retint son attention. Une boîte à chaussures. La sienne. Elle s'en approcha et constata qu'elle était vide. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle s'était bel et bien réconciliée avec James. Soulagée, elle descendit. Elle marcha dans les couloirs vide et alla dans la grande salle.

James était là, seul. Elle s'approcha doucement. Il releva la tête et son visage s'illumina en la voyant. Aussitôt, il se leva et se mit devant elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Ca aurait été un très beau rêve alors, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils finirent par se détacher et s'installer l'un en face de l'autre. Ils mangèrent sans un mot, ne cessant de se regarder. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles en ce moment. Plus rien ne comptait hormis la promesse faite la veille.

Ils furent rejoints par Remus, Sally, Sirius et Peter un bon quart après.

- Vous vous reparlez enfin ? s'écria Sally.

James haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Oui depuis hier soir, répondit-il. Lily ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Elle dormait quand je suis montée me coucher. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller !

- Ca c'est une vraie amie, dit James en lançant un regard indigné aux autres.

- Vous l'avez réveillé en pleine nuit ? rigola Sally.

- Bien sur, approuva Sirius.

- On ne pouvait pas attendre ce matin pour savoir si enfin, ils s'étaient remis ensemble ! continua Remus.

- C'était trop tordant ! Il ne quittait pas son petit sourire béat ! termina Peter.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'air boudeur de James. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, en rigolant et parlant sans arrêt.

&&&

**Le soir, **

Lily était blottie dans les bras de James. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit dans la chambre secrète. Ils avaient passés l'après midi tous ensemble, à se balader à pré au lard et rigoler. Puis après le dîner, James avait entraîné Lily dans leur chambre. Ils avaient fait l'amour, se murmurant des mots doux à tout bout de champs.

- Au fait Lily !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais ramené tes livres érotiques !

Elle éclata de rire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas te moquer de moi !

- Mais non ! Allez ma p'tite fleur de Lys ! En plus, qui sait, ça pourra nous donner des idées, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Ah parce que maintenant tu as besoin d'un livre pour te donner des idées ? rigola-t-elle.

- Ca dépend du livre en question !

Lily rougit et James éclata de rire. Il se mit par-dessus elle. La bloquant de ses jambes, elle ne pouvait plus partir. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention de toute façon.

- Je crois que tu ne peux pas nier que je l'ai mérité non ? dit-il d'une voix coquine.

Lily fit mine de réfléchir. Mais elle ne pu le faire très longtemps, vu qu'elle craquait facilement devant son air canaille.

- Bon ok je suis à toi…pour cette fois.

- Eh !

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas quand c'est le contraire !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais je suis loin d'être un homme soumis !

- Ca je sais, soupira-t-elle faussement déçue.

- Tu peux parler toi !

Elle éclata de rire et il l'embrassa.

- Lily ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée … pour pimenter nos jeux !

- Aie j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu peux te transformer en n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, murmura-t-elle vraiment inquiète cette fois.

- J'ai toujours été excité par McGonagall !

Et là, elle dû vraiment avoir une drôle de tête car il éclata de rire.

- Ca tombe bien moi aussi j'ai un désir enfoui ! sourit-elle avec un faux air sérieux.

- Ah oui ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais ! Que dirais-tu si je te transformais en Severus Rogue ?

&&&

**ZE END (la vraie cette fois lol)**

* * *

Et voilà ainsi se finit cette fic ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! Merci de vos mots gentils et votre soutien !

Pour les remerciements c'est sur mon blog bien que j'ai eu quelques bugs au bout de 4 fois j'ai pu enfin les faire LOL

Gros bisous tous le monde ! et encore merci ;)

Zazo+


End file.
